Until We Go Down
by venusnv80
Summary: Love…Power…Want…Need…Bonnie and Damon thrive on each other and that can be good (for them) and bad (for others). When Bonnie and Damon travel down a dangerous road together, will there be a point of no return or will their friends be able to bring them back, but more importantly...will they let them?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been attacked by a plot bunny. This will be a little different. I'm in a bitter Bamon fan mode, so I decided that I needed to write about a Bamon that doesn't quite play by the rules. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but I wish I did because if I did…**

She had a dancer's body and it was definitely on display in the black tight mini skirt and matching crop top that she wore as she danced. The lights illuminated her caramel face, along with her legs and her arms that she threw up in the air. There were men admiring her as she enticed them with her movements and the way her eyes were closed as if she was in a trance. They sipped their drinks and exchanged looks with each other…which one would actually make the move to have that dance with her?

She opened her eyes for a few moments and looked around the room. She spotted him standing in the corner. His eyes were lowered and he was sipping on his drink, but his eyes were clearly looking at her. She crooked her finger beckoning him to come closer and swayed her hips calling him over to her. He looked at his friends, who all grinned and encouraged him to go over to the minx on the floor, that every man in the club wanted.

He slowly placed his drink on the bar counter and moved towards her. It took three long strides to meet her on the dance floor, "Hi," he called out over the music.

She smiled, allowing her tongue to peak through her small but heart shaped mouth, she turned around began grinding on him. She took both of his arms and moved his hands to her hips, he swayed with her as he felt like she was trying to seduce him on the dance floor. She brought her hands up towards his neck and caressed it gently as they moved to the music. She could feel his excitement building and she turned to face him, "Want to take this party somewhere else?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked down at her.

"My place is not far from…we can have more privacy…to dance," she smiled devilishly at him.

He looked over at his friends giving them a wink.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They barely made it into her apartment a block away from the club. His hands were everywhere and he couldn't believe his luck. This had never happened to him before. She was gorgeous, petite, her body was amazing and she had these green eyes with gold flecks dancing throughout them. She opened the door to her apartment and pushed him up against a wall, as her tongue found itself inside his mouth while her hands unbuckled his belt.

"Come…on…tell me your name," he whispered in her ear between kisses.

"My name doesn't matter," she gently bit his earlobe.

"Well…I would like to know what name to yell out when you make me cum," he whispered.

"You won't be able to form a coherent word," she warned him as she led him over to the couch, pulling him down on top of her.

His hands were all over her body. Her breasts consisted of firm brown mounds that fit perfectly in his hands, she smelled amazing—a mixture of amber and vanilla and her mouth, the things that it did just to his neck and his lips…he was sure it didn't get much better than this. He straddled her, hurriedly removing his shirt from his body and throwing it across the room. His hands trailed up her skirt expecting to feel material but he felt nothing except her smooth skin, "Wow…you're that kind of girl, huh?" he asked in surprise looking down at her.

"She's _my_ kind of girl," a male voice said from the other side of the room.

He immediately jumped off of the couch as his eyes searched the room to locate where the voice came from, but there was no one there, "What the hell?" he uttered as he noticed the vixen from the club standing up from the couch.

"Damon, you're ruining the fun," she frowned.

"What the fuck is going on here!" the slightly frightened guest asked looking from the petite female to the rather tall, black haired olive skinned male standing by the couch.

"What's your name?" the female moved closed to him.

"I'm not telling you my name…" he looked around glancing towards the door.

"His name is Alan ReBeau," the male stated holding up a wallet.

"What are you going to rob me?" he looked from the green eyed female to the blue eyed male, "because if you are, you picked the wrong guy."

The female smiled moving closer to him, taking his hand, "Calm down…I know what you are," she stated gently almost like a snake's lullaby.

He gazed down at her and a burning feeling trailed from his hand up his arm, "What are you doing!" he asked alarmed looking at his arm that had began to glow red as he noticed an orange glow surround her.

"Shhh…" she cooed as she closed her eyes.

Alan felt like she was stealing a part of him, but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't move. When she let him go, he felt it. He felt the emptiness, "What are you! You took my magic, you Bitch!" he charged towards the female, but was quickly grabbed by Damon.

"Now, it's not nice to use that type of language…" the male stated before his face changed, with black veins spreading around his eyes and fangs appearing, "you really shouldn't talk to women like that, especially _my_ woman."

"Vampire…" Alan managed to whisper before the male sunk his fangs into his carotid artery sending blood splatter across the room and onto the female's face. She smirked as she watched the color drain from Alan's face.

Damon held onto Alan like he was a rag doll as he drank. The blood flowed like a chocolate fountain and he lapped up every drop. When he heard the heartbeat slow to a stop, he dropped Alan to the floor taking a moment to glance down at him, before stepping over his body. Damon walked over to her as she wore that smirk on her face. He took his thumb and wiped the blood from her face and then placed it in her mouth as she sucked the blood from his thumb. She smiled at him as he backed her up into a wall, "You took it a little far this time, Bennett," he whispered as he lifted her up, causing her skirt to rise.

"Well I got a little carried away, but…I think I'm properly warmed up now…don't you think, Damon," she smiled at him playfully.

"We'll see," Damon smirked before holding her up with his hands and placing his head between her thighs licking her center slowly.

She whimpered, "Damon…" as Alan's unseeing eyes were positioned away from the couple.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She breezed into the living room the next morning, in a t-shirt that barely covered her bottom and sat down on one of the kitchen stools. Damon was standing over the rolled up carpet shaking his head, "I bet this carpet cost at least a couple thousand," he shook his head, "what a waste."

"It's not ours, who cares," she shrugged as she opened the newspaper on the counter.

"You know Bonnie, I'm still not too happy with you," Damon wagged his finger at her sending a playful smirk her way.

"Really?" she slid off of the stool and sauntered over to him, placing her hand gently on his neck, "but I thought after last night, I made it up to you…I put all of that good magic that I siphoned from him to good use, you enjoyed it."

"I did…but I didn't enjoy his hands all over you," Damon moved away from her.

She smiled. Damon always tried to play like he was bothered when it was time to play their little game, but she knew that it turned him on every single time, "Oh is that why you were harder than…" his fingers found their way to her lips.

"You make me like that, no other person needed," he leaned down peering into her face.

She smirked, "Just the way it should be."

Damon winked as he looked through Alan's wallet, "Poor sap didn't know what he was getting. He thought that he would just get an easy lay…"

"I'm am certainly not an easy lay," Bonnie took offense.

Damon sat down the wallet and walked over to the beautiful witch that he had called his for 3 years, ever since they turned it all off and left Mystic Falls behind. Her hair was longer and it cascaded down her back like a dark chocolate waterfall, her eyes shown a little darker the more magic that she siphoned from different witches and her body was curvier…she made him crave her. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, "You certainly are not Miss Bennett," he settled in between her legs, "you made me wait almost a year to taste the sweet nectar of Bonnie Bennett."

"You are so corny," she playfully hit him on the chest.

He reached down and cupped her butt, pulling her closer to him, "Why are you tempting me when I have to get rid of our friend over there?"

"I could always just make him go poof," Bonnie blew out air.

"Mmm…maybe not…how are you adjusting to having his magic?" Damon asked touching her forehead.

"No headaches, no memories…I would say, I'm getting better at siphoning."

Damon reached up and massaged her temples, "I remember when you couldn't get out of bed the next day after a siphon."

"Well I'm better at it, just like I am at other things…"

"You sure are," he answered.

"So after you get rid of our friend over there, where do you think we should go next?" Bonnie purred as she slowly moved Damon's shirt up and began planting light kisses on his chest.

"Mmm…Stefan sent me a text this morning," Damon breathed out.

Bonnie immediately stopped kissing his chest and looked up, "Way to make me dry, Salvatore," she slid off of the stool, starting to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't say that I answered him. He knows I have no interest in whatever he has to say…"

"Let me guess… _whatever you're doing is bad_ … _you know_ _Bonnie's not truly like this…she will regret everything, you know this Damon…_ " she mimicked Stefan's goody good lecturing voice.

Damon chuckled, "You know my brother. Anyway, he probably wants me to come back there so he can force me to flip the switch and then I can help get the sweet little witch back…little does he know, that's never happening."

"If I step foot in Mystic Falls, I may just kill myself from boredom," Bonnie sighed plopping down on the couch and focusing on Damon with a steady gaze, "I don't want to go back there Damon…you _promised_ that we would never go back there…"

Damon sat down next to her, reaching over to softly caress her neck, "Yes, I know and I always keep my promises to you…" he whispered before closing the space between them with kiss as he slowly lowered her down on the couch, spreading her legs apart as she worked his lounge pants down.

"You better," she whispered.

 **This turned into a one-shot...I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I was going to leave this one alone, but I decided not to…or at least, I will try not to. Let me know what you think. Remember Bonnie and Damon are not good and probably won't be as this fic goes on. I was kinda nervous about this chapter and posting it because what Bamon gets into…well…let's just say, it's not expected of Bonnie. It's intense.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Damon dropped the rolled up carpet into the pick up truck, after compelling the driver to take a trip to the city dump with dear Alan. "Don't stop for anyone or anything," he compelled the driver who nodded in response and jumped into the cab of the truck, driving away.

Damon shook his head, "Poor bastard allowed his dick to take him to his death," he mumbled as his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Damon looked down, it was the Brother again. He sighed before answering the call, "Hello Brother."

"I texted you earlier."

"Did you now? Must have missed it."

"Damon? Hasn't this gone on long enough…it's been three years…"

"Three years is such a short time though…"

"Yes for you, but not for Bonnie," Stefan stated.

Damon chuckled, "Ahh…saying Bonnie is not a trigger for me to come running back like a good little vampire. You see, my Little Witch is perfectly happy the way things are, in fact, she's embraced it. So just so you know, mentioning Bonnie won't be the way for me to come home and be the good, reformed vampire."

"You know this is not who Bonnie is…whatever you two are doing together…"

"Would you like to know what we are doing together Stefan?" Damon teased, "well of course you do, let me tell you…we are breaking beds all over the United States. That is, when we are not leaving bodies in our wake. Stefan, leave me the hell alone. I'm not coming back to Mystic Falls and neither is Bonnie."

"But you know that this is not who she is. You know she changed because of Kai…"

Damon gripped the phone tightly, "And that bastard is headless right now, it doesn't matter _why_ she changed—she changed and she's happy, that's all that matters. Don't call again Stefan or I may just leave a blond on your doorstep…that'll piss Elena off I'm sure."

Damon heard Stefan sigh loudly, so he kept talking, "Look, if you don't want me to continue to make threats—I want you to leave me alone and don't contact Bonnie either, we're not interested in the goody goodies trying to make us feel bad," Damon ended the call.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stared at her eyes in the bathroom mirror. The gold flecks that were hardly noticeable a couple of years back, were becoming more and more pronounced now. Her eyes were now a golden emerald combination and it weirded her out a little bit. She noticed the drastic change a couple of weeks ago after she siphoned magic from an older witch. Bonnie shuddered at the memory of that siphon. The witch was older; the age her Grams may had been if she lived…nope…Bonnie wouldn't dwell on that. The witch's power overwhelmed her, as soon as the siphoning was done, she felt like her head was in a vice grip as images of that witch's life flashed through her mind and then everything went black. She woke the next day to Damon watching over her in bed and informing her that the siphoning was finished for awhile. She convinced him that she was fine. The siphoning was what kept her going. It gave her purpose. Next to him, it made her feel alive. To be able to take power from someone and harness it for her own use made her feel invincible and she loved that feeling.

"What you doing?" Damon's voice whispered softly in her ear as his strong arms wrapped around her her and they gazed at each other in the mirror. The feel of his arms around her and the feeling of him whispering in her ear, made her entire body tremble in pleasure. She instantly felt the dampness pool in between her thighs at the mere sound of his voice and his touch. Their relationship was one that she cherished, it may have been the only thing that she cared about… _he_ was one of the only things _she_ cared about.

"My eyes, do you notice the difference?" she asked squinting in the mirror.

"You mean the gold?"

"Yes."

"I think it's sexy," Damon kissed her on the cheek before turning on the shower.

"You think everything is sexy."

"Clarification: I think everything is sexy about you," he pointed at her.

"So is our friend gone?"

"Yup," Damon looked at himself in the mirror, "our little friend from last night is on his way to the city dump."

"His power is weird…I can still feel it coursing through me."

Damon frowned. He was waiting for some side effects to hit her, but they hadn't yet. The change in her eye color was minor, but he hoped that nothing else would happen, "But other than that, you feel ok? Right?"

"I do…I feel better than ok. I know I've said this before, but this is the best time of my life. I have never felt better than I do right now."

"Even when I make you do evil things?" Damon asked walking over to her caressing her cheek.

Bonnie smirked, "That's the thing, you don't _make_ me do anything. I do all of this because I want to and there's no one who can stop me."

"That's my Little Witch," Damon kissed her hands before stripping off his clothes.

"So where are we off to tonight?" Bonnie asked pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

Damon turned to her before stepping into the shower, "My choice," he smiled wiggling his eyebrow.

"Oh great."

"Oh don't be like that Bon Bon, I promise it will be fun for all."

Bonnie snorted as he closed the shower door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Bonnie sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant sipping on a glass of red wine watching Damon saddle up to the bar. She pretended not to notice the brunette who kept stealing glances at him. His piercing cerulean eyes were mesmerizing and anyone with an ounce of blood running through them would give him a second look. No matter how long you tried to act like his eyes didn't effect you, they eventually would. They had a way of seducing you without you even realizing it. That's how Bonnie got to the place she was in.

She watched as the woman stole another glance and this time Damon met her gaze. The woman hid behind her hand smiling at him covertly, while shooting a look at him. Damon smirked, while moving closer to her and whispering in her ear. Whatever he stated to her, caused her to give him a flirty laugh. She threw back her head and touched his arm. Bonnie immediately gripped her wine glass tighter.

Damon moved closer wrapping an arm around the woman's waist while he continued to whisper. The woman whispered in his ear and they continued to converse.

"What is this world coming to where a woman who looks like you has to sit alone at a table?" a baritone voice stated above her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before looking up at the man who just spouted the worst pick up line she'd heard in years. He was handsome. He sported a baldy, had almond shaped chocolate eyes, looked to be about 6'4", built like a football player and was dipped in chocolate. She was impressed and he was perfect. She raised her glass of red wine to her lips and raised an eyebrow, she took a sip before speaking, "Well what brings you here by yourself?" she asked.

He took a seat, "Well you know…business," he stated allowing his eyes to linger on the V of her cleavage peaking out of her deep plunge dress.

"Business huh?" she asked stealing a glance over at Damon who threw her a glance as he slowly guided the brunette away from the restaurant bar.

"Excuse me, I have to go…" Bonnie stood up but was stopped by the stranger's hand wrapping around her arm.

"Hey, do you have to go so soon?" he looked up at her eyes twinkling, "I thought I would buy you a drink."

Bonnie turned towards the doorway where she could see Damon and the brunette by the elevator. They were laughing and Damon bent down to nibble on the woman's neck. She could see the woman shiver at the feeling of Damon's lips on her neck.

"You know what, how about we get that drink somewhere else?" Bonnie looked down smiling at the handsome stranger.

"Where?"

Bonnie smiled gesturing towards the elevators.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon gripped onto the edge of the dresser as he watched the brunette's head bob up and down below. He gritted his teeth and breathed out slowly as she sucked, licked and played with him. "You like that don't you," she smiled up at him taking a quick break.

"You are very skilled," he whispered as he ran his hand through her tresses.

He tightened his grip as he leaned back with his eyes closed as a click was heard from the doorway and the door slowly opened, "What the hell!" the brunette immediately backed away from him leaving him exposed to Bonnie and the stranger that entered the room.

"Oh Honey, I brought company?" Bonnie purred leading the man in the room by the hand. The man wasn't sure exactly what to think, but he couldn't deny that he was a little turned on by what he just walked in on.

"Wait…what is this?" the brunette stood up from floor touching her lips slightly as Bonnie walked over to her studying her eyes before gently caressing her face.

"Relax," Bonnie whispered as she gently kissed the brunette on the cheek.

"Hey…I don't know what you two are into but…" the guy chuckled nervously from the doorway.

Bonnie moved away from the brunette and then over to Damon, capturing his lips in a kiss, "Ready?" she whispered in his ear.

"Of course," he whispered back.

Bonnie held out her hand to the guy standing by the doorway, "Come," she commanded him, "unless you don't want to have the night of your life."

The guy knew that he should probably make his exit as the brunette woman who had just been on her knees giving the black haired guy some definite pleasure stood in place with wide eyes watching the scene in front of her, but he was on a business trip away from the wife and kids—so why not? He took Bonnie's hand, "First, what's your name?" she asked slowly leading him over to the bed.

"Derrick."

"Well Derrick, I'm Bonnie…that's Damon," she gestured with one hand as she wrapped her arm around Derrick's neck.

"And what's your name?" Damon asked the brunette.

"Kat," she answered as Damon's eyes widened and he grinned, "you hear that Bon, her name's Kat and she has beautiful brown hair," he stated touching it.

"So she does," Bonnie smiled, "you like her Damon?"

He looked at Kat and smile, "I do."

"Then have her," Bonnie told him before touching Derrick's cheek lightly causing him to face her, "pay attention to me," she whispered causing his eyes to meet hers before closing the space between them with a passionate kiss. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and she tasted the brandy that he had at the bar. At first he tentatively kissed her back. She could sense his hesitance, so she slowly moved further onto the bed pulling him with her. As she moved her lips to his neck, she felt whatever hesitation he possessed melt away. He gripped onto her bottom tightly, taking her cheeks into his hands and squeezing. She could see over his shoulder, Damon with Kat. He had picked her up and placed her on the table. Her dress was up around her waist and Damon was kissing her neck along with his fingers moving in between her legs causing her to moan with passion. Bonnie pulled Derrick on top of her as his hands slipped under her dress. She felt his hands cover her brown mounds and she hungrily kissed him, "This is wild," he whispered in her ear as she felt him removing the thin layer of material separating her sweet place from him. The sound of kissing, moans and bodies coming together filled the air. Derrick worked Bonnie's dress up and began kissing a trail down her stomach down to her her center—apparently, this was a competition.

"I like being on top," she whispered.

Derrick looked up at her with shit eating grin as he flipped her on top of him, guiding her to a slow ride on top of him. Bonnie closed her eyes as she ran her hands through hair, this was better than she thought it would be. She heard Kat gasp as she heard footsteps and the bed dipped as Damon brought Kat over. She watched him as he kissed Kat and fondled her, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip as Damon moved in and out of her. Bonnie could hardly concentrate on Derrick below her as she watched Damon and Kat, she didn't quite care for this competition anymore and she sure as hell didn't care for the bitch writhing under her man's touch. Bonnie leaned over and touched Damon's shoulder. He turned to her and captured her lips in a kiss. He quickly slipped off of Kat and pulled Bonnie closer to him, as Derrick leaned over bringing Kat into a kiss.

For a few moments, there was a twist of limbs and bodies on the California King, "Damon come back over," Kat said touching his arm pulling him in between Derrick's kisses. Bonnie opened one eye while continuing to kiss Damon, "Off," she ordered pushing Kat's hands away.

"Don't be so selfish Bonnie B," Damon chuckled whispering in her ear as he licked her neck sending shivers down her spine, while he thrust deeper inside of her.

Bonnie could feel Derrick's hand caressing her leg and then she felt Damon being pulled from on top of her, "Damon," she heard Kat say, "I want you both," she whispered.

Damon tried to distract Bonnie by gently moving her head to capture her lips in a kiss, but it was too late. He heard a loud scream as Derrick jumped off of Kat and the bed like his body was on fire. Kat was clutching her head crying out as blood flowed from her eyes. "What's wrong with her, I didn't do anything to her!" Derrick protested as he reached for his clothes.

"Bonnie…" Damon stated grabbing her arm.

"Off," she stated as Kat got up from the bed clutching her head and trying to gather her clothes, but fell to the floor.

"I told you to keep your hands off, didn't I?" Bonnie asked sliding off of the bed, as her dress fell back into place as Derrick watched the scene with wide eyes before turning to rush towards the door finding it locked.

"Leave…leave me alone," Kat stumbled trying to put her dress on.

"Leave you alone?" Bonnie teased, "no, I told you to keep your hands to yourself and you couldn't do that."

Kat backed up into the wall while Bonnie closed in on her, "Are you afraid?" she whispered.

Kat stared back at her with wide eyes and a face streaked with blood, while Bonnie placed both of her hands on each side of Kat's head, "You should be," she whispered as she closed her eyes and a yellow glow enveloped them both.

"What's going on?" Derrick stared wide eyed at Bonnie and Kat.

"Well not exactly the ending that you wanted, but it's the one you're going to get," Damon turned to Derrick with black veins surrounding his blood red eyes, before plunging his fangs into Derrick's neck sending blood spray across the room.

Bonnie felt Kat's powers draining into her and she felt oddly invigorated. The jealously and annoyance she felt before had been replaced with euphoria. She looked over at Damon with blood dripping from his fangs. "I told her to keep her hands to herself," Bonnie shrugged walking over to Derrick as he took his last shallow breaths, she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes allowing the power to transfer to her.

"Come here," Damon held out his hand, assisting her with standing up. He lifted her up slipping her dress over her head, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered her down on the bed, "you're jealously is a turn on," he stated gazing down at her.

"Well I don't like to share," she whispered.

"I am aware," Damon mumbled before taking her breast in his mouth and beginning to suck. Bonnie gasped closing her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

" _You're my ticket out of here," he snarled in her ear with his forearm pressing against her throat. She was struggling to breathe and she was convinced that he was going to kill her. Take her blood and leave her in this prison. Her friends…her mother…they wouldn't even have her body to mourn over. Suffering. It was what she knew best and it was always going to be her fate until the very end._

The sunlight gently coaxed her eyes open. For a moment she had trouble focusing as the pounding in her head continued. A pale hand shot out in front of her with blood pooling at the wrist, "Drink," he ordered.

"No thank you," she pushed his hand out of the way and slid out of bed in the new hotel suite, immediately grabbing onto the dresser in front of her and he was instantly by her side, "get off of me," she pushed him away weakly.

"Let me guess you're angry about last night. Guess the power grab and horniness wore off," he sighed.

"The fact that you enjoyed fucking someone else…no…why would I be angry about that?" she held onto the dresser walking towards the bathroom in the suite. She searched the cabinet for some pain meds as she glanced in the mirror, her hair was all over her head…messy…but the thing she noticed was her eyes were definitely more amber than emerald at the moment.

"Bonnie, you know it meant nothing and excuse me, but you weren't exactly a bystander there…what about Mr. Derrick?" he asked, "it looked and sounded like you were enjoying a hell of a lot of what he was doing to you. Trust and believe, I was less than careful with his corpse when I threw them in the dumpster."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey," he took her arm and pulled her closer to him, "drink," he held up his wrist.

The pain in her head was unbearable and she was well aware that pain medication wouldn't do anything for her headache. She overdid it the previous night siphoning from two witches. She knew that Kat was one, but she had no idea Derrick was one until he touched her and she couldn't pass him up. Bonnie looked at the blood pooling at Damon's wrist and rolled her eyes as he held it in front of her. She took his arm in her hands and slowly begin to suck the blood from his wrist. She glanced at him in the mirror as she sucked, he was staring in the mirror at their reflections, "You are the only woman I truly want. You know that. Bonnie Bennett is the only woman out here who can give me _everything_ that I want," he whispered in her ear as he pressed into her and she felt his hardness against her. He snaked his other arm in front of her and up her t-shirt squeezing the small brown globes that he loved so much, "do you understand that?"

She stopped sucking his wrist as the pain in her head subsided. She turned to face him, "Last night was the last time we do that," she warned, "and if I catch you even looking at another woman again, I will give you the worst brain aneurysm of your life and then set you on fire."

He stared into her amber eyes, "Never again."

"Good," she stated matching her amber gaze with his crystal blue gaze and in one swoop he picked her up and placed her on the bathroom counter.

"You know I always hate when we argue," he whispered in her ear.

"But you like when we make up," she added.

"You are correct and you _love_ when we make it," he slowly went down on his knees and positioning his head between her legs. Bonnie gazed down at him with a smirk on her face as he slowly spread her legs apart and slid her closer to him. He started with a soft kiss to her left inner thigh and then her right inner thigh. His eyebrow raised and his mouth spread into a smirk as he looked up at her, "Don't tease me Salvatore," she ordered.

"You're going to wish that I was only teasing you," he stated before he licked her slowly between her folds and she gasped placing her hands on the top of his head. She couldn't deny it, Damon knew exactly the tempo, the pattern and the right amount of pressure to bring her to the brink of an orgasm and he used that to his advantage. He lapped up every bit of her essence as she clutched the wall. She was moaning and panting, it was almost embarrassing. The more she moved, the stronger his grip became. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at her with a smoldering gaze, "Stand up," he whispered straightening up.

She was well aware of the fact that her legs were probably like jelly, but she couldn't help how much her body wanted him. How much she wanted him to fill her completely. How she wanted their bodies to join. She slipped off of the counter and he turned her around as his boxers briefs fell to the floor. He gently bent her over and when he entered her from behind, she breathed out as her body adjusted to him. "Look in the mirror," he whispered to her.

She looked in the mirror at their bodies in sync as he thrust in and out of her and she felt herself moaning and gasping as he grunted. Sometimes their relationship called for one good fuck and that's exactly what this was…and she enjoyed it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon softly caressed Bonnie's face as they lie in bed moments later, "You need to take a break from siphoning, Bon."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because of the migraines, something is happening. You know it."

"I siphoned too much. Derrick had a lot of power and Kat was powerful. I like the power. I feel like nothing and no one can hurt me."

"I just want you to be ok. I am not losing you," he reached over and touched her cheek.

She nodded, "Oh don't get sappy on me Salvatore."

"No sappiness between us, remember," he kissed her forehead.

"Right," she moved towards the edge of the bed, "I'm going to take a shower, can you order some room service for me?"

"Sure anything else?" he asked watching Bonnie walk towards the bathroom displaying every part of her that made him unable to resist her.

"Yes, when you're done…join me in the shower," she winked before heading into the bathroom.

Damon shook his head as Bonnie closed the bathroom door and began to hum a tune. He smiled picking up the cordless phone in the hotel room. He had to admit, last night was a wild one for them. Picking up two other people had only happened one time before and when it did, he was pretty shocked that Bonnie Bennett was down for it. Before they embarked on this world tour of misery for all, he wrote Bonnie off as a goody good and surely not one who liked to get messy, sexually or otherwise. But one thing he didn't like was watching her with that other guy—nope…there was no way they were doing that again.

He pressed the 0 on the phone to order room service as someone knocked on the hotel room door. He slipped on his jeans and a shirt and padded towards the door, opening it. "What are you doing here?" he asked before the person stepped closer to him and twisted his neck sending him crashing to the floor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie turned off the water to the shower. "Damon…you didn't come in! I had to wash my own back," she laughed wrapping the towel around her body and heading out of the bathroom. She entered the bedroom. The bed was still unmade, but Damon wasn't in it. Even though there was no sound, she knew that something wasn't right. She tightened the towel around her and padded into the living room. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw him sitting in the chair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with clenched teeth.

"Hello Bonnie," Stefan stood up from his seat along with Elena who was seated on the couch looking back at Bonnie with downcast eyes.

"Bonnie…what happened to your eyes?" Elena focused on her.

Bonnie ignored Elena and focused on Stefan, "Where's Damon?"

"Bonnie, why don't we talk," Stefan asked calmly.

"Why don't I set you on fire and then _she_ will probably tell me," Bonnie stated throwing a glance over at Elena who she heard gasp.

"Bonnie…listen to me," Stefan moved closer to her.

"Or maybe I will just set her on fire," Bonnie stared at Stefan as Elena screamed out in pain as her hand erupted into flames.

"Bonnie!" Stefan rushed over to Elena as the flames died down, but the smell of burned flesh lingered in the air as Elena looked down at her burned hand with tears and Stefan looked over at Bonnie.

"Now, should I do her legs next or will you tell me where the hell Damon is?" Bonnie asked folding her arms.

 **Well Bamon got all kinds of kinky, sexy and murderous in this chapter. Those two are getting into all kinds of trouble.**

 **The Mystic Falls gang apparently found Bamon, but they have no idea that Bonnie won't exactly play by their rules and she's definitely not interested in being their Bonnie any longer.**

 **Please show your love/like for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last chapter was a lot and there's definitely a lot there, but I appreciate if you're sticking with me. I have to confess and kind of disclaim here, Bamon won't turn into nice people in this fic. They are done with the nice stuff and Bonnie definitely is. I appreciate those who want to stick with me and I also understand if this ain't your thing. I wanted to try something, so this is my attempt at it. I appreciate all that stick with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie's last comment left her lips so effortlessly, that Stefan was stunned into silence for a few moments. Bonnie glanced over at Elena who watched as her skin slowly healed itself following the attack, "See, all better right?" Bonnie served a self satisfied smirk, "but it _will_ hurt like hell if I burn those legs, so tell me where Damon is," she looked from Stefan to Elena.

Elena's took an intake of breath, "Bonnie, who are you?" Elena squinted, "you are not the friend that I remember, are you possessed?"

Bonnie chuckled and cocked her head to the side sizing Elena up, "So you think I won't set you on fire? Keep not answering my question."

Elena's eyes went wide as Stefan turned to Elena, "Can you give me and Bonnie a moment, Elena?"

"I can't leave you alo…"

"Scared I may steal him like I did Damon, Elena?" Bonnie teased with a deadly smile and quickly set her mouth in a straight line, "don't give me any ideas," she remarked in all seriousness.

Elena straightened up, "I will be downstairs," she stated through clenched teeth giving Bonnie a death glare before leaving the hotel room.

"You want to get dressed, so we can talk?" Stefan asked suddenly avoiding Bonnie's gaze.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I thought that you and Damon had the same taste in women," she goaded with a devilish smirk that rivaled Damon's on his best day.

Stefan's eyes steadied on Bonnie's eyes taking every bit of self control he had not to look at her below her neck, "Bonnie, please…"

She laughed, "Don't worry, I don't do martyrs," she spat out turning towards the bedroom disappearing closing the door behind her. Stefan breathed in deeply. The three years that passed seemed like an eternity. When Bonnie first returned from the prison world, everyone was happy that she returned and appeared to be safe. Then there were times when everyone would notice that Bonnie enjoyed a little too much going into battle with whatever entity they came up against. Everyone tried subtle ways to get her to open up, but she would hit them all with 'I'm fine' and that was it. Damon kept his distance for the most part, until one day he watched Bonnie torch an entire bar full of vampires and he took charge. He told Stefan that he knew what to do and that was the last time he saw Bonnie or Damon. There were occasional calls, but nothing more than that. He heard about some of their exploits, but there was a part of him that never wanted to believe that his brother and Bonnie were the ones wrecking havoc around the country. The fact that they were able to find a witch to track them down and maybe help them bring back their friends and family was a feat within itself; Damon and Bonnie's reputations were slowly making their way around the supernatural community and no one was willing to cross them or to be more clear, no one wanted to cross Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie entered the room wearing jeans and a t-shirt, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but the color of her eyes was startling, Stefan thought. Bonnie had always had eyes that were unique and enhanced her beauty, but these amber eyes looking back at him unnerved him, "Don't look too long, Damon wouldn't like it," she threw a look over at him, "now where's Damon?"

"Bonnie, let's talk for a few moments…please?" Stefan gestured to the couch starting to sit down.

"After last night, not sure you want to do that," Bonnie eyes twinkled at him and filled with amusement as Stefan quickly stood up to his full height, "and I'm fine with standing to speak to you, so where's Damon?"

"What are you two doing Bonnie?"

"Killing and Fucking, next question," she answered simply watching Stefan grimace at her bluntness. She didn't give a damn. Gone were the days when she played it diplomatic or nice, she was over that. That got her nowhere but almost killed, disrespected and left behind, "was that too _honest_ for you Stefan?"

"It's just…" he paused, "not what I expected from you."

She rolled her eyes, "Stefan, let's stop this. Tell me where Damon and if you tell me within the next five minutes, I won't hurt you."

"Bonnie, I want to help you," he moved closer to her, "I know that Kai did something to you when you were in the pri…"

"Kai's dead," she interrupted him, "and Kai leaving me for dead has nothing to do with what I am doing now. You know what Stefan, I get it…I get you, Damon, Katherine, Elijah, Klaus…I get it…power is _amazing_ ," she widened her eyes, "I'm a Bennett witch, I _should_ have people kneeling before me and now they do as I suck every bit of their power from them."

"Bonnie, but why?"

"I've been left for dead far too many times for my taste, I don't like it. It's not fun, it's not enjoyable."

"So you kill these witches to keep from dying, that doesn't make sense," Stefan shook his head, "and I thought the Bennetts were about keeping the natural balance."

"The hell with the natural balance, the natural balance killed most of my family. I'm balancing things out myself. Stefan, I asked a question and it hasn't been answered yet. Where is Damon? Because if there is one person in this world that I love, it's him and I will kill you before I let anything happen to him," she stepped closer to him.

 _You only have one shot at this, you can incapacitate for a short time with this,_ the voice echoed in Stefan's head.

"Where is Damon, Stefan?" she asked again.

"I can't tell you that Bonnie," Stefan matched her gaze.

Bonnie shook her head before staring directly at Stefan who immediately clutched his head. He'd been mind whammied by Bonnie before, but never like this. This was powerful, he felt as if his entire brain was exploding as his eyesight became blurry, "You won't be able to take this pain for much longer Stefan," she warned moving closer to him.

Stefan looked over at her as he realized blood dripping onto the carpet from his nose, he reached into his pocket and removed a syringe and with all the strength of he could muster, he plunged the needle into Bonnie's neck and immediately the pain in his head lessened before Bonnie toppled back.

"Sorry Bonnie, I thought we could talk but things didn't work out that way…" Stefan watched as she became unsteady on her feet and he reached out to catch her before she hit the floor. Stefan laid her on the floor softly and realized that when she recovered from what he'd done to her, she would torture him—but he was willing to do anything to get his brother and his friend back.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The sound of water dripping drove Damon slowly crazy as his eyes fluttered open. He recognized the musty smell immediately, he was back in the Salvatore boarding house in the cellar. Glancing over at the door, he met eyes with Stefan's brown ones. "So you vampnapped me and brought me here?" Damon rubbed the back of his head standing up from the floor, "you know when I get out of here, you will be lucky if I don't leave a trail of bodies for you to pick up."

"Don't you want to know where Bonnie is?" Stefan asked.

Damon chuckled, "Probably seconds from destroying your _entire_ world."

"Oh I don't think so," Stefan smiled.

"Where is she?" Damon asked with every trace of his calm demeanor evaporating moved towards the door.

"She's safe," Stefan answered noncommittally, "but I think you need to need a few days apart…call it a detox."

Damon's eyes darkened as he met Stefan's gaze, "When I get out of here, someone will have to pay. Where is she?" he said with a low growl.

"You will find out eventually," Stefan stood unmoved by his brother's menacing look.

"If you don't let me out of here, she will burn this entire place down—with you in it. Bonnie really doesn't discriminate these days."

"I will let you out…" Stefan answered, "if you turn it back on."

Damon smirked, "Turn what back on?"

"No need to pretend Damon, turn back on your humanity and we can move on from all of this."

Damon chuckled, "Oh is _that_ what this is about? You think if you bring me here, lock me up in this…" Damon looked around, "dungeon, that I would be so overwhelmed that I would turn my humanity back on and _then_ I would take the miniscule of guilt that I feel and somehow set Bonnie straight or make her the nice witch again?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "That would be nice."

Damon laughed, "Well the jokes on you brother…" Damon placed his face up against the bars of the cellar, "my humanity's not _off_. Everything I've done, I've wanted to do. All the feelings I have for Bonnie, for this world, for the pathetic people in it…are real and if you think what I've done over the past 3 years is bad, **don't** let me out and see how much damage my lady love does."

Stefan backed away from the bars, "I'll let you think about it."

"You don't have much time and if you think you do, you are signing the death warrant of everyone you care about," Damon warned him.

Stefan scoffed before turning to head up the stairs as Damon called behind him, "How many people are you determined to sacrifice Stefan?"

Stefan paused before heading up the stairs taking out his cell phone, "Yeah…Damon's not cracking," he replied to the person on the other side regretfully.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Elena clutched onto her cell phone and looked into the living room of Caroline's house watching Bonnie standing in place in the middle of the room. It was unnerving, Bonnie didn't move, her face didn't change she just stood in the middle watching her. The amber color of her eyes were unsettling and sent shivers down Elena's spine. Over the years, Elena stopped being unnerved or afraid of much, but looking at Bonnie staring at her without breaking her gaze—scared her.

Ever since Stefan carried Bonnie in and the witch that they paid cast the spell to lock Bonnie in the living room, Elena had watched her and she felt uneasy. Staring at her former best friend set off so many emotions. She spent three years being angry, disappointed and hurt by Bonnie's actions previously—but now, she had to admit that she was terrified of her.

"Has she said anything?" Caroline whispered appearing next to Elena.

"No. She just…stares."

Caroline shivered, "I don't like this Elena."

"It's the only way. We can't let it go on any longer. They've been killing people, Caroline… _killing people_ ," Elena's eyes grew big and her voice shook, "she set me on fire."

Caroline's eyes matched Elena's as she turned to see Bonnie who was now standing much closer to the invisible field keeping her in the living room, "Who did you get to do this?" Bonnie asked quietly gazing from the ceiling to the floor.

"You don't know her," Elena answered quickly

"Oh but I will," Bonnie smiled, "I will learn her name…learn what witch family she comes from and then I will take her magic and her life," Bonnie answered lazily gliding her fingers along the invisible wall, "and I am _pretty_ sure, I will enjoy it."

"Bonnie…" Caroline shook her head, "what is wrong with you?"

Bonnie recoiled, "Nothing, why would you think anything is wrong?" she asked as if it was one of the stupidest questions Caroline could ever ask.

" _Caroline_ ," Elena warned.

"No Elena, we need to talk to her and let her know what she's been doing, how it's not her, "Caroline answered before turning to Bonnie moving closer to the invisible wall, "Bonnie, we know…we understand…we know that Kai did horrible things to you and left you in the prison world. But Bonnie, we love you. We all love you and we just want you back. We want the old Bonnie back, please."

Bonnie stared from Elena to Caroline. She felt a lump form in her throat threatening to choke her, but she pushed it down blinking whatever tears that formed in her eyes away, "The old Bonnie back?" she stated quietly, "the old Bonnie…which one?"

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Which Bonnie do you want back? The one who was the side character to you and Elena's melodramas?"

"Bonnie, that is not true," Elena argued.

"Ok, it's not true," Bonnie shrugged moving away from the wall, "but you need to ask that witch how long she thinks her wall will hold up because I am much stronger than the Bonnie that you think you know. So if this wall was done by an amateur, I will have it down in…" Bonnie looked from the top to the bottom, "about a day and when I get out of here, I will be _very_ angry."

"Bonnie, we know that you're not this person that you're pretending to be. We're not giving up no matter what you say, you will come around," Caroline stated.

"That means you think something is wrong with me, that is the furthest from the truth, right Elena? Tell Caroline that this is who I am now," Bonnie looked over at the brunette.

Elena said nothing before turning to Caroline, "Let's go Care."

"Yes, leave me here alone…I will have time to think about what I do to all of you when I get out of here," Bonnie folded her arms unflinching in her stare at her best friends.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon sat on the floor of the cellar staring at the empty blood bag that he devoured after Stefan brought them an hour ago. The anger that bubbled below the surface was palpable. When he somehow got of this place, there would be no one to stop him from breaking some necks and making sure whomever had a part in this plan suffered.

Because he knew his brother so well, he knew that wherever they were keeping Bonnie, she was safe and not hurt. Stefan wouldn't do that and he also knew that Stefan was well aware that if anything happened to Bonnie, there would be no where anyone could hide from him.

Damon chuckled, they had no idea what they'd done by separating him and Bonnie. Even if he was calm and collected, Bonnie will burn this town down if she got so much of a headache because of this little plan of the Mystic Falls gang. Just thinking about how far he and the witch had come since they left town blew his mind. There were moments that he didn't think they would make it, but it was undeniable that they were each other's other half.

 _She burned an entire bar full of vampires and walked away as if there were just paper dolls. While he cared not one bit about their lives, he cared about Bonnie's. She was turning into someone unrecognizable. Her moodiness, fearlessness and the way she isolated herself from the rest of the crew made him suspicious._

 _There weren't many things he regretted in this world, but not reacting quickly enough to get them both out of that prison world haunted him. He left her there with that sociopath and tried to convince himself, despite how terrible it was, he convinced himself that she was dead. The thought of her being there alone with Kai and hurt tore him up inside. The night he found Ms. Cuddles gave him a new hope…a hope he hadn't felt in decades. Bonnie became his best friend and without her around, he felt like he couldn't completely breathe._

 _Walking into that kitchen, seeing her standing there looking like an absolute guardian angel, his body wasn't his own anymore, his arms outstretched and she just flew into them. They were perfect and she felt so at homel in them…he should have known then. It was one of the last times he saw a genuine smile on her face._

 _So after sitting around listening to Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt debate on how to get Bonnie to open up and share her feelings, Damon took off. She wouldn't respond to their melting faces or their words of sympathy. Bonnie Bennett needed tough love and he was just the one to give it—or he would die trying. He raised a fist to knock on the door, but before he could—the door opened and Bonnie was on the other side. Her face was unreadable, but he could see that she wasn't exactly settling in to watch her favorite TV show._

" _So Judgey, thought you would come by the boarding house for awhile. Maybe celebrate you torching all those vamps with some bourbon," he smirked._

 _She turned away from him allowing him to follow her inside her dorm room, "Bon, you're not going to answer me?"_

" _Did they send you here to get me to snap out of whatever they think is wrong with me?" Bonnie stood by her dresser looking at a picture of her and her parents, when she was a young child. Damon had never seen it before and the large smile on her Bonnie's face in the picture made him frown. She had a happy life at one time._

" _Who says there's something wrong with you?" I turned to her and she met my eyes nodding slowly._

" _So there's nothing wrong with me?"_

" _I don't know, you tell me."_

" _I set a bar full of vampires on fire," she informed him as if he hadn't been there._

" _Well their time was up anyway," Damon shrugged._

 _Bonnie threw a look at him, "The funny thing about that is…I didn't see a bar full of vampires, I saw a bar full of Kais," she swallowed, "I think I'm losing my mind actually," she chuckled without any humor, "I don't sleep anymore, you know. I spend all night thinking about when the next person will come. When I will have to fight to stay alive, IF_ _I manage to stay alive. It's just hard and everyone here is just waiting…I don't know for what, maybe for me to break? I don't know. But I've already been broken, into a million pieces when I was left in that place alone."_

" _Aww Bon," Damon lifted his arm up to hug her, "Don't you dare," Bonnie warned him._

 _Damon dropped his arm, "So what do you want to do?"_

" _I don't know, sometimes I just want to leave here. Take off. Start something new or don't start anything new, just_ _ **be**_ _for awhile."_

 _Damon nodded._

" _I am going to confess something and if you ever repeat it, I will burn you alive…but I enjoyed some of our time together in that other world. You were annoying as ever, but I enjoyed that I didn't have to cast any spells or save anyone…well until Kai showed up. I was just allowed to exist. To be."_

 _Damon looked down at Bonnie, she had a faraway look on her face and yet, it was still a sad one, "Bon…what would you think about getting out of Mystic Falls for awhile?" he turned to her not exactly understanding how that proposal came out of his mouth. She turned to face his waiting eyes and she opened her mouth, but he noticed something in her eyes. They had some light in them, "You want to leave Mystic Falls for awhile…what, me, you and Elena?" she asked._

" _Just me and you," Damon answered._

 _Bonnie's mouth turned down. There was no way, he was proposing this to her. Damon Salvatore would never leave Elena Gilbert to go around the world with her best friend and his, "Damon, that's a nice dream—but no," Bonnie shook her head moving away from him. There was a part of her that stewed with anger that he would dare bring that option up to her. Damon was in love with Elena, waited to be reunited with her for weeks and talked about her all the time, he would never give up a few seconds, let alone a few days with Elena to make sure Bonnie felt better._

" _Bonnie, come on. We went through hell. I'm sure that we both could use some time away from this place. Besides, I know a lot about the world and I owe you. You sent me back, sacrificed your chance to leave that world and gave it to me. How many times have you saved my ass…let me save yours here, because Bennett—if you keep charging into places with vampires setting people on fire, there may be one night when you are not fast enough or strong enough and your time will run out. I don't want that to happen, so trust me on this. Let's get out of here for awhile."_

" _What about Elena?" Bonnie asked._

" _She will understand. She wants the best for you, just like I do."_

 _Bonnie looked over at Damon and nodded, "Ok…fine."_

Damon chuckled. When he suggested that little trip with Bonnie, he believed he had every intention on coming back to Elena, but somewhere along the line—the witch took his heart and hadn't let go of it yet and he didn't want it any other way.

"What's that smile for?" Elena's voice hit him in the chest.

Damon looked up. The face that used to inspire him and make him believe that he was the luckiest man on earth suddenly made him angry, he rose from the floor quickly and rushed to the door, "Where's Bonnie?" he asked immediately.

Elena shook her head, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"I am _seriously_ asking you that," Damon answered.

"Don't you think you should have more to say, something along the lines of _Hey Elena, long time no see…sorry that I dumped you over a text after taking off with your best friend_ orhow about _I'm sorry Elena for what I did and I hope you can forgive me_ ," Elena hissed at him with underlying venom.

"Elena, it's been three years and you've moved on haven't you?" Damon questioned, "you and Stefan cozy again? Everything is as it should be."

"That doesn't change…"

"It changes everything. Look, since you came down here and you want some type of explanation…here it is. I was gone for weeks. I was there with Bonnie in 1994 and I came back here and things just weren't the same."

"Damon, we were in love. You were ecstatic to be back with me. That doesn't change over night."

Damon looked down at the floor and then at Elena, "Do you know that after I came back I would call Bonnie's phone just to hear her voice and talk to her voicemail. That's how close we got, Elena."

Elena looked down at the floor for a few moments and slowly brought her head up as if she realized something, "Your humanity…you never turned it off," she whispered almost in disbelief.

Damon stayed quiet.

"This entire time!" Elena shrieked banging on the door, "you had your humanity on and you still chose…you chose to leave me behind the way you did? What kind of monster does that?"

"Elena…" Damon stated calmly, "I'm who I've always been. Now, I'm going to say this calmly. Let me out of here and tell me where Bonnie is, we will leave town and you can forget we both existed."

Elena looked Damon square in the eye, unblinking and twisted her lips into a snarl, "Rot in here," she hissed before turning and heading towards the stairs.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie walked out of the powder room to Caroline standing on the other side of the invisible wall, "Elena left you alone here with me?" Bonnie teased.

"Bonnie, tell me what's going on?"

Bonnie looked around the living room, "Not much Caroline."

"What made you change?" Caroline asked.

"Dying one too many times?" Bonnie suggested.

"Bonnie, are you killing witches and taking their magic?"

Bonnie gasped in feigned annoyance, "Who's spreading those lies about me?"

Caroline frowned, "Stop it Bonnie."

Bonnie moved closer to the wall, "Do you know how many times I've died or come close to death before I left?"

"Bonnie we all had brushes with dea…"

"Caroline, no. We all did not go through what I went through. Do you know how it felt to die trying to bring back Jeremy and then being stuck? I was stuck for months watching you and Elena live out your lives with the people you loved. Then I was sucked into a prison world, terrorized by a sociopath and then I came back here. I wasn't the same. Each time I died, a piece of my soul faded away," Bonnie went on, "and I decided that I didn't like dying, so I needed to find a way to stop it."

"But how?"

"For every life I take…I add to mine. All the magic coursing throughout me, it keeps me young and pretty much immortal. It's what I deserve for _everything_ that happened to me."

"But those witches Bonnie…"

"I don't care about them," Bonnie answered quickly, "and I really wish you would understand that."

Caroline sighed, "Bonnie, this is not you," she replied tiredly.

Bonnie was quiet for a few moments as she studied Caroline. Caroline was a friend that Bonnie knew would be easy to button push and if she was lucky, she would find a way to get her to let her out, "Caroline…hey…are Stefan and Elena back together?"

Bonnie noticed Caroline's eyes flutter to display annoyance, "Yes, they…they are dating."

"Really?" Bonnie asked surprised, "I thought you two would get together awhile ago. You know, get married and pretend you're not vampires…"

Caroline frowned, "Well Elena is the doppelganger," she sighed.

"And don't you get tired of playing second to her? With Matt…with Stefan…she gets them under her spell and they can never just let her go. Isn't that annoying? Don't you hate it?"

"Bonnie, I've moved on from that. It's not a big deal."

"Caroline, we always just shrug things off when it comes to Elena and her selfishness. Look at everything that changed in her life because of her obsession with the Salvatores?" Bonnie moved closer, "Katherine _murdered_ you all to play into some greater plan. Elena is the cause of it all. How can you stand beside her or listen to her at all? We went through hell because of her."

"Bonnie, we are all friends," Caroline stated attempting to convince herself more than Bonnie.

"We _were_ friends. I bet at the end of this, you will still have to hear about Elena complaining about how Damon left her even though she's with Stefan. You don't deserve that," Bonnie smiled sympathetically.

Caroline bit her lip, "You and Damon leaving changed so many things."

"Or brought things to light," Bonnie offered.

"Bonnie, I…I have to go," Caroline turned away from her and headed towards the stairs.

"Caroline, whenever you want to talk…I'm here!" Bonnie called after her watching her stop on the stairs and stare at her before heading up.

Bonnie smiled as she heard Caroline close the bathroom door on the second level, "It won't be long Damon," she whispered.

" _What are you doing Bon!" he had followed her to the bar and was now, chasing her along the sidewalk as sheets of rain poured down on them. She didn't want to hear what he had to say about what he witnessed. She was so sure to be careful about him not finding out and now he had. Bonnie didn't want a lecture and if she was honest—when no one knew, it was easier._

" _Leave me alone Damon!" she called behind her walking as quickly as her legs could muster. She should have known it was a waste of energy, when he appeared in front of her._

" _I won't leave you alone until you tell me what the hell you were doing to that guy in there!" he pointed down the street._

 _She looked up at him, she was drenched and the lump in her throat grew, "Nothing."_

" _Nothing…oh it looked like something when he collapsed on the ground in convulsions. Did you give him a seizure?"_

" _No!"_

" _Then what did you do?" Damon asked._

" _I took his power!"_

 _Damon stood staring at her stunned, "You took his power?"_

" _Can we just go home?" she asked._

 _Damon looked down at Bonnie, her arms were folded across her chest and he could see her shivering a little. He'd spent hours searching for her after she stormed out of their apartment rental. He wanted to talk to her about a conversation he had with Elena, but she didn't bother to listen to him. She stormed out and left him trying to find her in every restaurant or bar within a 2-mile radius. When he finally walked into one of the college bars in the town of Swarthmore, PA, he saw her. She was in a booth talking to a guy and she placed her hand on his arm. He watched them for a moment and within a few seconds, there was a slight glow between them and the guy started convulsing. Damon called Bonnie's name, she let the guy go and that began their trek in the rain._

" _We can go, but you are going to tell me what you did," he stated._

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

 _Damon opened the door to the rental apartment and Bonnie walked in. She stood in the middle of the floor pacing for a few moments, "So Bon what was that?" he asked._

" _Why do you care?" she bit back._

 _Damon couldn't believe her! His eyes bugged out, "Take a look at me! I've searched for you an hour in the rain! So I care, you better believe I care!"_

" _Why do you? Aren't you leaving me here? Isn't that what you were talking about with Elena, the fact that she misses you and wants you home? Damon, it's been 6 months. I get it. You've done your duty with me as a best friend and now you want to go home to Elena. Go! I don't need you here," Bonnie started to walk away as he grabbed her arm, "Let me go!" she shrieked trying to wrangle her arm from his grip._

 _He pulled her closer to him staring her down. She was breathing hard and her chest heaved as she met his stare, "I'm not leaving you," he stated through clenched teeth._

" _Not tonight?" she countered._

" _Not tonight and not any time soon."_

" _Why? I know Elena wants you home and what Elena wants she gets," Bonnie tried to get away from him, but he just pulled her closer continuing his gaze._

" _She's not getting me."_

 _Bonnie stared up at him, "Why not?"_

" _Because I'm lost to her…she said that tonight and she was right," his gaze softened, but his grip didn't. She needed to hear what he had to say, "when I decided to leave Mystic Falls, I walked away from her, our relationship and everything between us. I made a choice and I chose you. I chose you six months ago and I am still choosing you."_

 _Bonnie blinked. He was lying to her. He wanted her to calm down and he thought this was the way to do it. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Bonnie wouldn't allow herself to. So much time passed since the day she realized that she had fallen for Damon Salvatore, but pushed all of those feelings down. Knowing that he was the one place she could go to when she returned from the prison world and could start to feel normal again—it was then, she knew her feelings changed. So standing here, in the middle of the apartment they'd shared for weeks, she refused to believe that he felt anything more than just friendship or gratitude, "Don't say things like that to me." The alternative was to earth shattering._

" _You don't want the truth Bonnie?" he questioned, "I remember when you came back after being trapped. I remember walking in my kitchen…" he dropped his grip on her as she looked down at his hand and then met his eyes, "and you were standing there, why…why did you come to me?" he stated in almost a whisper._

 _Bonnie swallowed. She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't leave it._

" _Why did you come to me, Bonnie?" he pressed._

" _Because coming to you, coming to the boarding house, felt like I was truly home," she whispered and noticed the color of his eyes darken a deeper shade of blue. She had admitted it and the subtle pull was no longer subtle, her body wanted him. The six months (or more, if she was being honest) had brought them to this moment and every bit of control that she built up where Damon was concerned had broken down, "can I please walk away now?" she whispered keeping her gaze on him._

" _Only if you want to, because I'm not."_

 _She nodded slowly turning around and walking slowly away from him._

" _Bon," he called out to her quietly almost pleading._

 _It was just her name, but it said so much more. Her body moved almost of its own volition as it walked back over to Damon and she paused for only a second, before placing both of her hands on his cheeks and leaning into a kiss. The kiss was slow and probing for a few moments, until Damon wrapped his arm around her tiny torso bringing her closer to him. It was minutes before they broke the kiss, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes._

" _You're wet," Damon stated cheekily._

" _I am," Bonnie answered and as soon as the words left her mouth, Damon was moving them over to the couch while removing Bonnie's t-shirt. They hit the couch and their kisses intensified as Damon threw his shirt across the room, allowing Bonnie to take in his physique. Her hand trailed the ripples on his stomach as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. He straddled her, looking down waiting for the sign, she leaned up and kissed him. That was the last sign he needed before he quickly undressed himself and settled in between her legs._

" _I'm not leaving you," he whispered softly in her ear._

" _I believe you," she answered as he slowly entered her eliciting a gasp while he laced his fingers through hers._

Bonnie remembered that night like it was yesterday. It was a night that changed everything between them and for the first time since her Grams died, she believed that she had someone who was 100% in her corner. That she had someone who loved her; now, did she ever believe that person would be Damon Salvatore? No. But somehow he became that person and that person showed that he would do anything for her and she the same.

"There will be **no** mercy," Bonnie stated staring out into the empty living room beyond the invisible wall.

 **Damon has warned Stefan repeatedly…he won't listen. They are underestimating Bonnie and it may very well be to their detriment.**

 **Please share your love/like. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Updates in one night! I'm on a roll. I hope you enjoy. Remember redemption is not in the cards for Bamon in this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon threw the 100th pebble that he found on the floor up against the cell door. Stefan had come hours ago to throw a blood bag in between the bars and disappeared. They were past talking. Everyone was done talking. The only thing left was to _do_ and the _doing_ would be Bonnie. He had faith in his woman. Wherever they had her, they wouldn't be able to keep her. He learned long ago that Bonnie was done taking orders or being a team player for anyone in Mystic Falls.

 _They found themselves on the floor, entangled in the pillows from the couch and each other. They were quiet. The silence was deafening and neither one broke it, each not quite sure to say to the other. Sure, they acknowledged that they were best friends previously but this was different. They crossed over into new territory and what could be said? Then there was the 'Elena Factor' that they weren't ready to address and that night, they wouldn't._

 _The rain had lessened outside, just like their emotions and the moon had settled in the sky, illuminating their bodies with a blue glow. Damon reached over with his hand adorned by his lapis ring and gently touched Bonnie's cheek, moving a collection her loose tendrils out of the way, "Your hair," he stated in measured amazement._

 _Bonnie reached up and touched her now dried hair and realized that her natural curls had started to take shape, "Yeah, I haven't exactly been straightening it as much anymore. My hair is naturally curly," she stated with an almost sheepish grin._

" _How did I not notice this before?" he observed framing her face with his hands._

" _Because I straightened it…a lot," she added suddenly very self conscious._

" _No, I'm not necessarily talking about your hair," he intensified his gaze, "I'm talking about you…your face…your gorgeous, Bonnie."_

 _Despite her need not to react, her heart constricted and she blinked rapidly. She didn't expect him to say that. Yes, she wanted him to possibly think it, but say it? Definitely not, "Gorgeous? Damon, we've already…" she couldn't bring herself to say exactly what they did…three times, "done some things, no need to shower me with compliments now."_

 _Damon chuckled, lying on his back and then turning his head to face her, "Same ole Bonnie, can't take any compliments. I am not showering you with compliments in hopes to have many, many repeats of what happened earlier—I am paying you a compliment because I believe it. I should have noticed it long ago, you are gorgeous," he whispered bringing her face to his and kissing her softly._

 _She smiled into the kiss as he pulled her closer, their bodies melted into each other as he covered her body with his. Bonnie moved her head to the side as his lips found her neck and she closed her eyes letting out a breath. His touches, his kisses and the way he took his time with her—if she only had a crush before this, her feelings had graduated to full out love. When he saw her drowning in Mystic Falls, he left everything that he spent years wanting to be with her. To save her. He threw her a lifesaver and she was forever grateful and in love._

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

" _Soo you want to tell me?" Damon asked lacing his fingers through Bonnie's as they lie on their backs on the living room floor as the sun began to rise._

" _Tell you what?" she yawned._

" _What you did to that guy in the bar?"_

 _She blinked. She had almost forgotten, "Nothing," she answered quickly._

" _Hey…Bon, you can tell me," he gently nudged her cheek so that they faced each other, "I think I've proven that I won't judge you."_

 _She focused on her hands for a few moments, "I found a spell a couple of weeks ago and I was trying it out. I wasn't sure what it would do exactly…I was just curious and I wasn't going to use it, but tonight was just a weird night…"_

" _What does the spell do?" Damon asked._

 _Bonnie stayed silent._

" _Bonnie," Damon waited for an answer._

" _Damon, do you know how many times I've come close to death?" she asked sitting up on her elbow looking down at him, "way too many times than I've ever wanted. I died about two times. It's not fun. I try to do good things. I try to help and I just end up being punished. So, I wanted to make sure that didn't happen anymore and…"_

" _And what?" Damon asked._

 _She sighed. The shame was written all over her face, "The spell allows me to siphon magic from other witches and with each siphon, I can lengthen my life span. If I do it enough…"_

" _You will be pretty much immortal?" Damon asked._

 _She nodded, "But I didn't know that it would affect the warlock the way it did him. I have to know when to stop or…"_

" _Or you can kill them?" Damon supplied._

 _She nodded, "And I know it's wrong and I shouldn't do it," she rushed to say, "But I_ _ **want**_ _to live Damon and I don't want to ever fear that my life would be over because someone decides that it should be."_

 _Damon nodded, sensing her uneasiness and even her embarrassment. Bonnie was much different than he was, "There's no shame in self preservation Bonnie. I'm not judging you. Sometimes the dirty truth is, you have to choose between yourself and others—and when that time comes, you should_ _ **always**_ _choose you."_

" _But its wrong," Bonnie confessed._

" _Is it?" Damon questioned, "like I said, your will to live is all that matters. You've allowed other people to benefit from your powers and your abilities—its time for you to be selfish and I will be right by your side, no matter what."_

 _Bonnie chuckled, "You would be."_

 _Damon's eyes were serious, "I'm serious Bonnie. Whatever you want to do, I support you."_

" _Thank you…I just tried it out tonight, I think that was it. Never again," Bonnie declared._

" _Whatever you want," Damon kissed her on the forehead._

" _You know what I really want," she looked up at him._

" _What?"_

" _To go to my bedroom," Bonnie laughed._

" _Oh your bedroom, the one you told me never to step foot in," he raised an eyebrow._

 _Bonnie raised up from the floor as Damon took in her very, very naked figure, "You coming?" she looked over her shoulder at him._

 _He smiled cheekily at her, "Of course," he stood up and followed her down the hallway._

Bonnie smiled at the memory of that night with Damon. That night, the first time they made love, there was also an effort made not to mention Elena. She was the ghost lurking in the background. They didn't mention her or the Damon/Elena relation until at least a week later.

 _Damon's hand trailed up Bonnie's bare leg as they sat on the couch. She was wearing a mini jean skirt and ever since she put it on that morning, he'd wanted to get it off her her. A week drifted by and the sexual passion between them was almost as intense as the antagonistic passion they shared for years. However, on this day, Bonnie was given him attitude and he couldn't pinpoint why._

" _Damon…stop it," she snapped pushing his hand away._

 _Damon threw his head back against the couch in frustration, "Ok, you've been bitching at me all day, what's going on?"_

 _Bonnie cut her eyes at him, "So I'm a bitch now?" she jumped up from the couch._

" _That's not what I said," he sighed, "WHAT is your problem?"_

 _Bonnie stood in front of him arms crossed, "You haven't mentioned her in a week. Why?"_

 _Damon gaped at her. Elena had been an unspoken thing between them and he was perfectly fine with ignoring it—apparently Bonnie wasn't, "Umm…when was I supposed to bring her up?"_

 _Bonnie eyes went cold, "Before you got in between my legs maybe? Did you two break up?"_

" _What?" Damon asked._

" _Did you two break up? Are you and Elena really not a couple anymore, because I have a sneaking suspicion that you two never officially ended things," Bonnie narrowed eyes, "and I have this particular suspicion because out of the blue, Elena sent me a text after months of not speaking to me for months asking me you had mentioned anything about your relationship with her."_

 _Damon stood up from the couch standing in front of her, "Everything that needed to be said between me and Elena was said that night that everything changed between me and you."_

" _So what am I rebound?" Bonnie moved closer to him with heat radiating off of her, "you think you ended things with Elena, even though she doesn't seem to think so and then you somehow decided that it was a good time to be with me?"_

 _Damon rolled his eyes, "Bonnie, it didn't happen like that."_

" _Oh it_ _ **did**_ _happen like that."_

 _Damon nodded in complete annoyance, "You know what's funny here, you stand here with some kind of self righteousness about what_ _ **possibly**_ _could be still going on with me and Elena and yet, none of that stopped you from riding me, having your lips on me, straddling me nightly…so Bonnie, before you stand here and claim that I seduced you and lied to you about me and Elena—think about your actions and what we did together," Damon closed the space between them, "I'm not with Elena. That night when you stormed out of here like a petulant child, I told Elena that I was staying with you. She gave me an ultimatum, told me to choose and I chose you and she knew that. So whatever misconceptions she has about our former relationship is on her. She told me to choose and I did. I told her how I felt about you and maybe she chose to ignore it, but that's not my fault. I've been honest with you. More honest than I have_ _ **ever**_ _been with anyone. I've stood beside you and I continue to. So Bonnie, if you want to create reasons in your mind for us not to be together—then you need to stop blaming me or Elena for it. Elena is not a factor. Not with me. Not when it comes to my feelings for you. If Elena is a factor in this relationship, it's because you want her to be!" Damon exploded before heading towards the door and slamming it behind him. Bonnie stood in the middle of the floor mouth agape._

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

 _Damon stormed into one of the many bars down the street from their apartment. His fangs were itching and since he didn't feel like ripping into someone's neck in the moment, he would drink his sorrows away with bourbon and a lot of it._

" _Damon! Hey…where's your girl?" the bartender, Hugh asked looking around._

 _Damon glanced up at him, "A double of bourbon," he snarled._

 _Hugh nodded without another word and poured him a glass of bourbon._

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

 _Bonnie sat on the couch clutching her cell phone biting her lip. Maybe some of Damon said was right. Maybe she did create a scenario in her head about Damon and Elena. Maybe she allowed a week to go by because she was afraid to confront the fact that maybe Damon was still in love with Elena and he was just with her because she was there. Bonnie looked down at her phone and pressed the button listening to the phone ring, "Bonnie…hi…umm…how are you?" Elena asked in a rush._

" _I'm fine…I know its been awhile."_

" _It has been. It's been months since you left with_ _ **my**_ _boyfriend," Elena answered with an edge._

 _Bonnie nodded, "Elena, did you ask Damon to choose between us?"_

" _What?"_

" _Elena, did you ask Damon to choose between us. Meaning, did you ask him to come home and be with you and leave me?"_

 _Elena scoffed, "Bonnie, I was his girlfriend—was that an unreasonable request? And Bonnie, come on…he felt sorry for you. I understand. How long did you expect him to stay with you?"_

 _Bonnie could almost hear the mocking in Elena's voice, "I know he's your friend Bonnie, but he's so much more to me than that."_

" _If you gave him a choice, why is he still here with me? Did you tell him to come to you or that would be it?" Bonnie questioned, "that you two would be over?"_

 _Elena was quiet._

" _Elena, did Damon end things with you?" Bonnie steadied herself._

" _Bonnie, he is going to come back to Mystic Falls," Elena stated._

 _Maybe it was the siphoning of magic that she had done the previous week, maybe it was the time away or maybe it was her feelings for Damon, but a feeling she'd never felt before came over her, "I don't think that's happening Elena," she stated plainly._

" _And why not?" Elena asked._

" _Because he's_ _ **mine**_ _now," Bonnie answered ending the call. Immediately and predictably, Elena called her back and she ignored every single call. There was nothing left to say._

 _Bonnie picked up her keys and rushed out of the apartment. She knew where Damon went. It was where he always went when they had an argument (and where she went whenever she stormed out). Jogging down the street, she went over and over in her head what she would say to him when she found him. Stopping in front of the bar down the street from the apartment, she peered through the window and saw him sitting at the counter. She hesitated before pushing open the door and walking inside. He sat at the bar staring down at the short glass filled with brown liquid. It was very rare that she laid eyes on Damon and he seemed unsure of his life—at that moment, he looked like he was rethinking everything._

 _Hugh, the bartender made eye contact with Bonnie and quickly busied himself in the other side of the bar. He had the unfortunate experience of being in the middle of one of their arguments and when Damon tried to compel him, they found out that Hugh was a vampire and that was a no go._

 _Bonnie made her way to the bar and took a seat next to Damon, "Hey," she tested the waters._

 _He glanced at her and chuckled without a hint of humor._

" _Damon, I came here to apologize," she began._

 _He chortled and turned around in his stool, "Did you now?"_

 _She took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm sorry for accusing you of lying to me," she met his eyes with her own regretful ones, "maybe it was because of my own insecurities where Elena is concerned or the fact that I_ _ **do**_ _have abandonment issues. Everyone I care about, everyone that I love leaves me and I don't want you to do that. I don't think I could handle it. So I lashed out. My fear made me lash out and I'm sorry. After all this time, I should have known that you wouldn't lie to me…not about that. You've been good to me. You've listened to all of my insecurities, you've listened to me when I felt like I was breaking. You are much more than my best friend and I need to trust that. I need to know that. I need to embrace that."_

 _Damon swallowed the rest of his drink, "I left Mystic Falls behind and everything there. I did that for you and I haven't looked back since the moment we crossed the state line," he met her gaze, "Bon, there are very few things that I've done in this world for another person. I just never saw a reason to. You are_ _ **that**_ _person that I decided to take a chance on, tell me that I didn't make a mistake," he gave her a look of vulnerability that not only made her heart soar, but intensified the feelings that she already had for him._

 _Bonnie reached over and took his hand, "No mistakes made," she whispered._

 _The heat between them increased as they both drank in each other, "Come with me," he stated taking her hand and pulling her away from the bar counter._

" _Where are we going?" she whispered as he led her towards the back of the bar towards a room._

 _He stopped and pulled her close to him leaving very little room between their bodies, "You can't say what you just said to me and think that I can_ _ **not**_ _not have you right now," he gave her hooded eyes, before turning around and opening a door with a sign reading 'Management Only'._

 _The room contained a desk and a chair, some file cabinets and cases of alcohol. Damon placed both of his hands on Bonnie's torso and lifted her up on the desk. "We can't be in here," Bonnie whispered looking around._

" _Oh I think we can," Damon stated kissing her on the neck while simultaneously working his hand up her skirt, casually moving the thin material under her skirt to the side and slowly slid two fingers between her moist folds. She immediately gasped as he gently caressed the spot that he knew would send her over the edge. After a few moments, he removed his fingers and slowly placed them in his mouth closing his eyes savoring the taste of her. Bonnie licked her lips before wrapping her arm around his neck bringing him into a kiss that made even his knees buckle. Damon immediately went to his pants, unbuckling his belt and allowing them to fall around his ankles. He reached under her skirt and ripped the lace material from her body before joining his body with hers. He braced himself on the desk as he thrust inside of her and she held onto him, trying to stifle her moans as all of the tension and hurt feelings dissipated._

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie watched him move towards the invisible wall. Caroline left hours ago and she brushed past Bonnie without a word. Elena hadn't come by since the first day and she kind of knew why. Seeing Bonnie probably stirred up many emotions and knowing that Bonnie would be unapologetic was another factor. However, apparently someone decided that it was best to bring in a person who could possibly get her to back down—it wouldn't happen, she wasn't Elena.

"Bon…" Matt said standing in front of her. His blue eyes were downcast. The way they'd been for years and she was unfazed. She was sure that he was part of this plan and for that, she would never forgive him either.

"Matthew."

"What happened?" he asked in disbelief shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes. What they say you've been doing?" he lifted his arms in resignation, "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say _anything_ ," she sniped moving away from the invisible wall.

"Bon, they are not letting you out until you show them that you're better or that you understand..."

She turned and walked up to the wall, "They won't let me out until I act like a good little Bonnie, is that what you are telling me? I'm the prisoner?"

Matt sighed running his hand through his hair, "It's not like that Bonnie. We all just want to help you. You are killing people, innocent people and you and Damon…"

"Me and Damon what?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I don't understand it. What happened Bonnie? You know everything that he's done. You know that he spent most of his time in Mystic Falls pursuing Elena, do you think that he truly loves you? Yeah, he may love that he turned you into one of his clones but…"

"Matt," Bonnie stated with festering anger, "I think you need to stop talking."

"Bon, I only want to help you."

"You don't want to help me. This is not about me. There is the need for all of you to have a witch on your side. You need someone always there to throw their body in front of Elena or Caroline."

"We never did that."

Bonnie laughed manically, "Are you serious?"

"I am serious."

Bonnie shook her head, "How long are you going to stay here and be the safe dick, Matt?"

She noticed Matt's jaw clench and his eyes wince at her bluntness, "Elena…Caroline…they hop back and forth between supernatural dicks and you just stay by as the loyal human, who's life no one truly gives a damn about. Why are you still here?" she questioned.

"Because I care about Mystic Falls."

"Do you?" Bonnie challenged, "well I'm going to give you a choice, this prison will only hold me for so long. When I get out of here, I'm going to burn down Mystic Falls and a few select people who have _pissed_ me off. I think it would be best for you to get out of town now."

"Bonnie, you don't mean that."

Bonnie steadied her gaze unblinking, "I've killed innocent people to get what I want, what makes you think I won't kill people who piss me off?"

"Matt!"

Bonnie looked past Matt's shoulder to see the person she'd been waiting for. Stefan moved next to Matt, "I need to talk to Bonnie, can we have a few moments?" Stefan asked eyeing Bonnie.

"Bonnie, please…I know deep down my friend is still there," Matt made one last plea, "the one that cared about her friends, the one that cared about Mystic Falls…you just have to find her."

"Right, see you later Matt," Bonnie waved with a smile as he turned and walked towards the door letting himself out.

Bonnie turned to look at Stefan and every bit of her smile dissolved, "I owe you **so** much for stabbing me with that syringe with god knows what in it. You took away my powers."

"I can't have you getting out of here until a couple of things happen."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose, "You're gross. Having flashbacks to the 1800's, Stefan?" Bonnie asked noticing the visible wince that Stefan delivered as soon as the words left her mouth, "I guess you are reaching back and taking a page out of ole Giuseppe's book?"

"Bonnie, you know that's not what this is. This is about saving you, you and Damon. I know that you are going to wake up one day and regret everything you've done. I'm just trying to lessen it."

"Stefan, you don't get it!" Bonnie roared, "this is me. This is what I want and I _love_ what I am doing. I love being with Damon, I love every moment we have together. He is the one person in this entire world who chose me. He loves me, no matter what I am or how I am. He is perfect for me and I am perfect for him and there is no one out here with enough power to keep us apart. I am finally in charge of my life and it is amazing. Nothing you can say or do will get me to say that I will change. I'm not going to, so you should just let me out of here."

"Bonnie, I don't want it to be like this," Stefan sighed.

Bonnie began to walk along the invisible wall dragging her fingers across it, "Stefan, would you like to know about the first time someone died because I siphoned from them?" she asked glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, "well of course you do…" she stopped in front of him, "it all started when I realized that I would rather take then be taken from…"

 _Ever since her eyes opened that morning, her stomach had been in knots. Three years had gone and during year one, she was so busy trying to stay alive that this day barely registered. Year Two, she was dealing with Kai and everything that went with him. Now, she was on year three and it registered. The feeling of nausea and the memories assaulted her like one of those scary movies that scarred you for life. Only it wasn't a scary movie, it was reality._

 _She'd made the mistake the night before of looking on Facebook. Although she wanted to leave town and her friends behind, she still wanted to know what was going on in their lives. Caroline was busy posting about what appeared to be some event that the town was hosting,_ _ **A**_ _ **Remember the Night**_ _, type of celebration and they were having a memorial service for Carol Lockwood and her father. It was supposed to be some kind of remembrance ceremony for the Mystic Falls mayors who had met untimely deaths. Her father's death was more than untimely. It was brutal, unnecessary and pretty much a public lynching. Every time she thought about it, she could see his eyes, wide and surprised as Silas violently sliced into his throat killing him instantly. Rudy Hopkins came to town to take care of her, to make everything safer for him and he hadn't realized that she was dead and couldn't help him. She had dedicated her life to helping Elena right to her very last breath. But when it came time. She was dead, she could only watch helplessly as her father was violently taken away from her._

 _She shifted in bed as Damon slept silently next to her. This wasn't a good day. She hated this day. If she could bypass it altogether, she would. She shifted in bed placing her phone on the night table. Her world had changed in only a few years. Could she say it was for the better, no? The truth was, she hadn't enjoyed learning she was a witch because of all the horridness that came with it. The death, the torture, the fear of being used and abused for her powers—not enjoyable or fun. The bright spot that did come out of this, was what developed between she and Damon. She could never claim that what she had with Damon was a perfect romance, far from it, but it fit. They fit. Two misfits, searching for that one person to love them and to give their loyalty and love to. They challenged each other, morally, physically and intellectually. She knew Damon's past. She didn't agree with it by any means, but she could acknowledge that the Damon Salvatore lying beside her was not the Damon Salvatore that first showed up in Mystic Falls. This was the Damon Salvatore that she loved._

" _How long are you going to twist and turn?" Damon mumbled with his eyes closed beside her._

 _Bonnie sighed turning her full body to stare at him. His bare chest was on display, with the sheets wrapped around his waist. She touched one of his pecs for a moment._

" _I'm sorry, I just…this day is already starting to weigh on me, that's all," she sat up with the sheet falling below her giving a peak to her naked body. His hand reached out and softly caressed her chestnut torso._

" _Why?" Damon asked._

 _She turned to look at him. She realized that she had never spoken about her father's murder in depth or allowed anyone to see her reflect on it. She compartmentalized it. She_ _ **had**_ _to if she was ever able to be around Stefan again. Even though Silas was a completely different entity, he still wore Stefan's face and it was Stefan's face that she witnessed slitting her father's throat. She breathed out deeply, "My father's murder…today is the anniversary or whatever you want to call it. Mystic Falls is having some kind of remembrance day to remember all of the past mayors who have died. It's stupid."_

 _Damon leaned up and sat next to her, "Just knowing what happened to your father must be hard," he rubbed her back gently._

 _Bonnie turned to face Damon, "I was there."_

" _You were where?"_

" _In the town square when Silas murdered my father. I was in my ghost form and I couldn't do anything," she stated in a whisper, "with all the time and powers I used to save other people, I couldn't do anything to save my own father. When I think about that night, I always think…I've tried to be good. I've tried to do what was right and what happened? What did I get? I couldn't save my father. I was helpless at the most important point in my life. It makes me think…" she began but trailed off._

" _Makes you think what?"_

" _That being good is overrated," she turned to him with a small smile._

 _Damon reached over and placed his hand gently on Bonnie's cheek. He caressed it softly with his thumb for a few moments staring into the depth of her green eyes. The eyes that held so much sadness, so much burden, so much love that hadn't been tapped into, "Bonnie, that's the thing. Being good…being bad…it's all a myth. No one is either/or and guess what, at the end of the day—it doesn't matter whether you are good or bad, because life happens to us all. You just need to be whomever and whatever to survive in this world. There's a story and although, I'm not a fan of these alleged stories that people make up to get others to do something, I agree with the meaning in this one," he pulled her closer to him as he continued, "_ _one evening, an elderly Cherokee brave told his grandson about a battle that goes on inside people._ _He said, 'My son, the battle is between two 'wolves' inside us all. One is evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego._ _The other is good. It is joy, peace love, hope serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith.'_ _The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather, 'Which wolf wins?'_ _The old Cherokee simply replied, 'The one that you feed.' So Bonnie, all of that is inside of you…you just have to realize which one you need to feed most to survive. I love you Bonnie, no matter what wolf you are. Know this, I will be by your side through it all."_

 _Bonnie placed her hand over Damon's, "Thank you," she whispered._

 _They settled down in the bed and Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie, pulling her closer to his body, "Tonight, we are going to do something different. Today may be a shitty day, but tonight won't be—I promise you. We're going to go to a place where you can be that good wolf or bad wolf, you just want to do whatever it takes to survive," he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes feeling some of the sadness slip away._

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

 _The music reverberated off of the walls of the club. Damon parked his Camaro in one of the spots as Bonnie started to relax. The day was spent mostly in bed talking and maybe a little of physical activity. She was learning new sides to Damon every day they were together and maybe she was even learning new sides to her. "Just promise me," Damon turned to her, "you will have fun. This club is filled with supernaturals, so you will see all types of things going on…try to have an open mind, please."_

 _Bonnie's eyes peered out of the windshield, "Why are you telling me that?" she asked guarded, "is this an orgy club Damon, because I am not…" she was silenced by his finger touching her lips, "Trust me Bon, I'm not willing to share you with anyone right now…"_

 _She raised an eyebrow at the words 'right now', but unbuckled her seatbelt and headed into the club with Damon's hand in hers._

 _She wasn't ready once the bouncer pulled back the curtain to reveal a packed club with people dancing, drinking, vampires feeding and witches in various corners doing magic. It was some kind of supernatural wonderland and Bonnie couldn't help when her mouth dropped. Damon gently helped her close it, "Not many places like this and only a select few know about them and are invited. But I think this is exactly what you need tonight."_

 _Bonnie nodded in amazement as she looked around at the various witches causing fire to rise out of their palms, sending sparks out of their fingers and causing bottles to pour themselves. In fact, the bartenders didn't touch any of the bottles or glasses, they mixed everything in mid-air._

" _Bon, I'm going to get a fix upstairs at the blood bar…are you ok down here or do you want to come with?" Damon asked._

 _Bonnie continued to look around like a child walking into Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, "I'm fine…you can go," she mumbled._

 _Damon gazed down at his Little Witch with her wide eyes and the look of wonder on her face and smiled. This was what she needed._

 _Bonnie looked around as she felt the power and energy surrounding her by the witches enjoying themselves. Some were even laughing and joking with other patrons that for all intents and purposes had to be vampires or werewolves. It was a new world; one, she never knew existed._

" _First time?"_

 _Bonnie turned around and she blinked. She took in the sight of a rather tall, Asian man with hazel eyes and a very nice buzz cut. He had a tattoo of a sword on his right cheek, tattoos on his neck and when he lifted his hand, it was adorned by silver rings with various stones in the middle of each, "Umm yes," she stumbled over her words._

 _By the energy radiating off of him, she could tell he was a warlock of some kind. He chuckled at her answer, "I can tell. I'm Meka," he held out his hand._

" _Meka…I'm Bonnie."_

" _Bonnie, nice to meet you," he stated with her hand still clasped in his. He measured her appearance allowing his eyes to drift all over her causing her to shift uncomfortably for a moment._

" _Umm…my boyfriend's upstairs," she stated._

 _Meka laughed, "Ok…is he cute? Because I can assure you, he's probably more my type," Meka winked._

 _Bonnie relaxed as she laughed, "I'm sorry, I've never been to one of these clubs before."_

" _Ahh, that explains it," Meka nodded understandably and then he stared at Bonnie for a few moments, "drink?" he asked heading towards the bar._

 _Bonnie followed taking a seat next to Meka. The bartender nodded at him before a purple drink landed in front of them both, "It's called Unicorn Pride…don't know why, but its tasty," Meka stated taking a sip and turning around to face the bar patrons, "people come here to be free, exercise their powers…try out new things."_

" _I see," Bonnie looked around._

" _And some of us…" Meka stated, before reaching out and grabbing the hand of another witch and within a few moments that was a yellow glow between him and the other witch shook a little before Meka let them go, "some of us venture into other territories," he waved his hand._

 _Bonnie gasped, "You siphoned from that witch."_

 _Meka shrugged, "Guess how old I am?"_

" _What?"_

" _Guess how old I am," he repeated._

 _Bonnie sized him up. There was not a wrinkle to be found, no lines what so ever, "22?" she guessed._

" _You are a doll," Meka laughed, "67."_

 _Bonnie's mouth dropped, "No way."_

" _Very way."_

" _You use a spell?"_

" _Not quite."_

" _You siphon?" Bonnie asked._

 _Meka nodded, "Mind you, I know when to stop…but a touch here and there to a couple thousand witches and I'm good as new. Invincible."_

" _Wow."_

" _And I picked you out Bonnie because I can tell that you've siphoned before, I can see it glowing off of you."_

 _She shifted uncomfortably, "Just for a short time. I didn't really know what I was doing and I didn't want to hurt the person and…"_

" _And you have entirely too many excuses," Meka stated, "come with me," he slid off of the stool and held out his hand._

 _Bonnie glanced down._

" _You came here to have fun, an experience did you not?" he asked._

 _Bonnie looked down. His hand was welcoming and there was a part of her mind telling her to do this. Meka was interesting and maybe this is why Damon brought her here all along. She slid off of the stool and took his hand._

 _It was as if she was swept up into a witch utopia, as they walked through the club, she could see witches discreetly siphoning magic from other witches. Meka led her down a hallway and in the back of her mind, she wondered where Damon was. Meka stopped in front of a room where there were about 8 other witches gathered around—siphoning from each other. "Come," he stated leading Bonnie over to one of the couches. They sat and Bonnie looked around. This was surreal, "Dana!" he called over to a blond standing at the bar._

 _Dana turned and smiled at Meka and then at Bonnie. Dana walked over and stood in front of Bonnie and Meka. Meka took Bonnie's hand and wrapped it around Meka's forearm. "You know the words," Meka whispered to Bonnie._

 _Bonnie closed her eyes and swallowed. She felt uneasy. She had siphoned magic before from other witches and items, but that was because she needed the magic to complete a task. What she did a couple of weeks ago with that warlock was to try out the spell to prolong her life and now, she was about to do the same. As soon as the words left her lips, she felt the jolt of energy envelope her. It was a warming sensation, one that sent tingles all throughout her body—she would venture to say it was almost as good as sex. The power from Dana was like power she'd never felt before._

" _Ok, that's enough love…can't take too much," Meka gently removed Bonnie's hand from Dana's arm, sending Dana tumbling back on the couch._

 _Bonnie felt an energy she hadn't felt formerly, "That was amazing!" she grinned in an almost euphoric state._

" _It definitely can be, but you can't hold on too long—no one needs to die over it," Meka warned._

 _Bonnie nodded as if he had just shared a secret with her._

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

" _It was crazy Damon, I felt her power flow throughout me. I was able to actually move furniture in the room!" Bonnie exclaimed as she and Damon walked into their apartment, "I've never felt power like that before. The fact that I can siphon magic and add years to my life…" she shook her head._

" _Uh, huh and this Meka person…you sure he's not setting you up to take_ _ **your**_ _magic?" Damon asked as Bonnie practically danced around the living room._

" _No, I don't think so. He was cool," she replied._

 _Damon plopped down on the couch, "Well I'm happy that you're happy."_

 _Bonnie smiled walking over to the couch and straddling Damon. He placed his hand on her back to steady her, "I am happy, thank you for tonight," she whispered facing him._

" _It was my pleasure," Damon rubbed her back, "I love seeing you this happy."_

" _Thank you for staying with me and choosing me. You have no idea how much that means to me and I love you for it," Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, "you are the one person in the world who I know I can count on and that means everything to me."_

 _Damon's eyes memorized every portion of Bonnie's face before she bowed her head kissing him. Their kisses started out intense and didn't lessen, as Bonnie quickly removed her tank and slipped out of her jeans. Damon lifted up as Bonnie unbuckled his pants, when they met each other skin to skin, it was intense and passionate, every part of Bonnie felt alive and she never wanted the feeling to end._

"And I didn't want that feeling to ever end," Bonnie smiled as Stefan watched her, "but it was all innocent for awhile and then…it wasn't."

 _Bonnie sat in one of the chairs in the waiting area of her favorite Chinese takeout spot. Damon had called her an hour earlier to tell her that he was stuck at the mechanics. His beloved Camaro was having engine problems and he would be another 2 hours waiting. They had been together as a couple for 6 months and Bonnie was happy. It was weird for her to be happy with Damon…after hating him for so long, it was all true—there was a thin line between love and hate. She'd also been spending time with Meka and it was starting to become something she looked forward to. Damon didn't completely trust Meka, but she did. He was helping her to control her siphoning power._

" _Bonnie, here's your order," Jane, the owner held up Bonnie's bag._

" _Thanks," Bonnie smiled taking the bag and heading out of the restaurant._

 _She walked down the street towards her car, when she felt someone following her footsteps. Every step she took, they took three. She walked faster towards her car and that's when she turned to face them, but she felt herself flying back into a wall and noticed that she was in an alley. Her head spun as her bag of food lay beside her. Her head was pounding, her vision blurry, but when she did decide to focus—she saw him. She saw the rings first and then his face, "Meka?" she stated winded._

" _Bonnie…I'm sorry," he stated kneeling down next to her._

" _What…what are you doing?" she asked while every part of her body went on alert._

" _You have become so powerful over the last couple of months and I know that you are harnessing power," he gently caressed her cheek, "so much of it. I need to continue to live."_

 _Bonnie shook her head, "No…Meka…we're friends," she pleaded._

" _Are we? Are any of us really friends when it comes down to it?" Meka cocked his head to the side reaching over and touching Bonnie's neck. She immediately felt the heat from the power transfer and she screamed as tears left her eyes. She felt her power draining from her as her head became light and she swayed. It was at the moment, that she remembered what she had set out to do when she left Mystic Falls. She had left to survive and there was no way she would allow Meka to take anything from her. She grabbed Meka's arm and began her own spell. He was older, but he was also cocky and he probably didn't realize that Bonnie thought of a spell to counteract anyone who tried to siphon from her. Meka's eyes went wide as Bonnie watched his slightly tanned skin drain of all color. His mouth fixed into an 'O' before he collapsed on the ground, "Well played," he garbled before he fell silent and the rest of his body slumped. Bonnie stood up from her place on the ground and looked down at Meka's body. She looked down at her hands which glowed with power. She expected to feel guilt, but she didn't. She felt empowered. It was a weird, foreign feeling and she didn't hate it. She remembered then…'The one that wins, is the one you feed.'_

"So you see Stefan, you think by keeping me in this little room, kept in by an invisible wall, having my former friends in my life come by and tell me how _good_ I used to be is feeding the good wolf inside of me. That she will suddenly take over and there will be no bad wolf," Bonnie moved along the wall tracing it with her fingers, "but you see, having _those_ people come in here…reminding me of all that I lost because of _them_ , you are actually feeding the bad wolf and guess what, she's much more vicious than you may think."

Stefan watched her with an intense gaze.

"You see, I trusted Meka. He taught me everything I knew about true siphoning. I don't know if he realized I was becoming too powerful or he just got greedy. But he taught me that I can trust very few people and right now, the only person _I_ trust—you decided to take away from me."

Stefan studied her.

"It's been three years and I've lost count of how many witches I've siphoned off of. How many have fell before my feet. How many that have helped me prolong _my_ life. I don't count, because…" she moved closer, " **I don't care**."

Stefan swallowed.

"So you see Stefan, you may be trying to cure me by keeping me locked up here, but I don't need a cure because there's nothing wrong with me," Bonnie stated simply, "I am who I was meant to be. I finally have reached my true potential."

"This is not who you are," Stefan answered quietly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes walking away from the wall. She sat down on the couch crossing her legs, "Stefan, where's Damon?"

He looked down and sighed, "Bonnie, I'm not telling you that."

Bonnie's mouth set in a straight line. Stefan didn't understand, but he was about to, "Then I'm going to give you a warning. I _will_ get out of here and when I do, I _am_ going to make you _wish_ that you never searched for me and Damon. I am going to make sure you carry all the guilt and despair that you _love_ to wallow in. I _am_ going to make the rest of your life a living hell because when this place burns to the ground, you will _know_ it is all your fault and I hope you _choke_ on it."

"You can make a lot of threats Bonnie, all of them in the world but you don't know where Damon is and you're not getting out of here until you snap out of whatever this is," Stefan turned to walk away from her.

"I'm not joking Stefan!" she called out.

He said nothing as he closed the door behind him. Bonnie paced the living room, "I have to get out of here," she mumbled, "I have to…I can't stay here."

The more she walked and she felt her emotions start to bubble to the surface. The tears formed in her eyes and she tried to blink them away, but they were dangerously close to falling, "No!" she screamed. She rushed to the invisible wall and pounded her fists. Her frustration was boiling over. She hated them. She hated _all_ of them. She had changed. She wasn't their Bonnie anymore, which meant that they wanted to control her and force her to become that person again. They wanted her to be the little witch who catered to their every whim. She was supposed to sacrifice her family and her own life for their happiness. She was done!

This was not her life anymore. She would never go back to that Bonnie. She stood in front of the wall and closed her eyes, "Concentrate, Bonnie," she whispered holding up her hand, "concentrate, you can get out of here."

She moved her hand slowly towards the wall and it stopped against the hard surface. Whatever Stefan gave her, dulled her powers, but she wasn't going to let it continue. She wouldn't allow them to take her powers from her. No one would take her powers from her. Her hand began to glow as she placed her her hand up against the invisible wall and pushed forward. Her hand began to burn as she pushed through and her hand went through the wall onto the other side. Bonnie immediately tried to move forward, but the rest of the wall was still in tact. She pulled her hand back on the other side. "That's fine, I'm patient," she whispered with a smile on her face inspecting her unmarred hand.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon walked back and forth in the cell. He was starting to become damn near murderous. He had no idea where Bonnie was and it was starting to gnaw at him. She could handle herself, he was sure of that—but he missed her. She was his other half. Every moment with her, was a new experience.

He stood staring at the wall. As soon as he got out of here, he would go after the blond first. That would hurt Stefan.

He heard Stefan's heavy footsteps. After a couple of days of being locked in the cellar, he had been able to pick up on everyone's footsteps. Stefan's were heavy as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Elena's were soft and tentative, almost as if she didn't want him to know that she was there. He stopped as Stefan paused in front of the door.

"What?"

"I saw Bonnie today," Stefan stated.

"And you lived to come here and tell me, Congratulations."

"What happened to Bonnie?" Stefan asked, "she's completely different. Is it the siphoning of other witches? She has no remorse. She speaks about doing away with us all as if it's the most natural thing in the world."

"What do you want me to say Stefan?" Damon asked tiredly.

"Is the Bonnie that you want?" Stefan challenged him, "is this the Bonnie that you fell in love with?"

Damon chuckled, "What you don't understand Stefan is that I love Bonnie no matter what version of her exists. You may think that the Bonnie you kidnapped and have locked away is some evil version, a version with no humanity but that woman is one that is happy and content with her life the way it is. I would give her every single _fragment_ of my soul if she asked me to and she would do the same," Damon pronounced each word with emphasis, "now Stefan, I am warning you. You are underestimating her. Her powers are something that I've never witnessed before and she will free herself from whatever prison you have her in and there will be no one to stop her from destroying everyone here. I'm letting you know; you need to let me go. Tell me where she is, I will go to her and I will convince her to just leave town with me and you will agree to never look for us again."

Stefan nodded with a smirk, "What you don't realize Damon is that I am not willing to give up on you or Bonnie. I know that you are just going along with Bonnie while she works through everything, so I know when she comes around—she will need us all."

Damon laughed, " _You_ don't get it. This is not a phase. This is the new reality, but you know what…" Damon walked away from the door, "you ignore my warnings because I know Bonnie Bennett… _this_ Bonnie Bennett and when she frees herself from whatever place you have her in, don't bother asking me to help you when she separates your head from your body."

"I'll take my chances," Stefan declared turning on his heels and walking up the stairs.

Damon yelled out in frustration flipping the cot in the basement over as his chest heaved.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Stefan opened the cellar door in the living room to Elena, Caroline, Matt and a rather tall olive skinned woman with jet black hair, "Rachel, how long will that spell keep Bonnie behind that wall?" Stefan asked.

"Well not much longer, if what Elena and Caroline have told me is correct. If she's siphoned power from other witches, Bonnie's into darker magic and if she is, the angrier she gets—the serum will have less of an effect on her powers and she will be able to break down the wall."

"Can you do anything?" Stefan asked.

"I can go to Caroline's and reinforce the wall," Rachel offered.

Stefan paced the room. He hated this. He hated what his brother and Bonnie were doing. What they had to do to get them to come home, "Do that, but don't get too close to her," Stefan stated.

Rachel nodded along with Caroline and headed towards the front door. Stefan ran his hands through his hair and plopped down on the couch taking a deep breath, "This is much worse than I ever could have imagined," he stated quietly, "I can recognize Damon. I don't like it, but I've seen this from him before. I know that Damon can be dark when the situation calls for it, but Bonnie?" Stefan sighed looking over at Elena with tired eyes, "I don't know what to say…she's completely different. I don't recognize her, Elena."

"Bonnie was my best friend, but as time goes on…" Elena took Stefan's hand, "I realize, my best friend never came back from 1994…neither did Damon."

"Did we make a mistake?" Stefan turned to Elena, "should we have let them just go on, the way they were?"

"We can still try," Elena squeezed his hand.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The door opened and Bonnie sat on the couch watching as Caroline walked in with a tall black haired woman who looked to be about their age. Bonnie could feel the power radiating off of her and she couldn't help but smile. The young woman paused in the middle of the living room looking up at the ceiling and then to the floor as if she was admiring her handiwork.

"Rachel, just do what you have to do and hurry," Caroline stated uneasily. The air was different and for the first time ever in her life, she didn't trust Bonnie.

Rachel walked over to the invisible wall and looked at Bonnie, who stood up from the couch, "Are you really a Bennett witch?" she asked.

Bonnie smiled, "I am. I'm sure they shared with you my history."

"That you were a good person? Yes. However, I also know that you've done some horrible things over the last couple of years."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, "and you still decided to give Stefan whatever you gave him to dull my powers and lock me in here, huh?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Tell me, are you their new witch? The one who does all the handy spells?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side, "they need something, you come on over and assist them. If you die…you die, am I right?"

Rachel moved closer to the invisible wall, "I do what I want and I go where I want."

"Oh?" Bonnie asked and laughed.

"Yes. I decided to help your friends because you have a reputation Bonnie Bennett, but you were a good witch at one point and I don't see any reason why you can't be again," Rachel stated.

"A good witch huh?" Bonnie asked standing on the other side of the wall inches away from Rachel.

"In a manner of speaking," Rachel said.

A look crossed Bonnie's face and immediately Caroline was on edge. "Rachel…" Caroline began, but before she could finish her sentence, Bonnie's hand went through the invisible wall and she grabbed Rachel's arm. Rachel let out a scream as Bonnie began to chant and a glow shone between the two witches. Caroline tried to race over, but she was catapulted back onto her back as she watched the color drain from Rachel's face and she turned to look at Caroline with a hopeless look before collapsing to the floor.

Caroline stood up from the floor as Bonnie stepped past Rachel's lifeless body. Caroline widened eyes focused on Bonnie as she stood up and started to speed over to her, but Bonnie raised her hand causing Caroline to freeze in place.

"What were you going to do Caroline?" Bonnie asked, "were you going to stab me with another syringe, try to incapacitate me by biting me…what?" Bonnie moved closer to Caroline.

"Who are you?" Caroline breathed out in despair and disbelief.

"Someone you should have listened to," Bonnie stated before holding up her hand and then closing it into a fist. The sound of the bones in Caroline's neck cracking sliced through the air and Caroline collapsed on a heap onto the floor.

Bonnie walked over to Caroline staring down at her for a few moments, "I warned you," she whispered before looking towards the front door.

 **Well Bonnie's out…bet Stefan didn't count on that. Damon warned him. They were all warned.**

 **Please show your love/like and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments about this chapter. One never knows how people will take characters when you bring down a totally different road. I love the Good Wolf/Bad Wolf story and I'm glad you liked it's use in this fic. Now, I always have to give my disclaimers…Bamon ain't good. They will not have a Come to Jesus moment with the gang and they are showing very little mercy. So this is the last warning/disclaimer…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Stefan dialed Caroline and then Rachel's phone to no avail. He was worried. Rachel came into their circle after befriending Matt a couple of years before in a bar near the university. It was only a couple of days before she showed the gang her witch capabilities and she had become one of them.

Over the years, Stefan had managed to keep up on Bonnie and Damon's escapades around the country. For the first year, he believed that it was just a rebellion. He heard that they were a couple and they would occasionally get into it with other supernaturals, but nothing too crazy or suspect. While he was worried about Bonnie, he believed that his brother would protect her. He noticed their bond a little before Damon tore into the boarding house that night…

 _Stefan heard the front door open and close followed by Damon's heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs. Damon left hours ago to talk to Bonnie after what happened in the vampire bar and everyone hoped that he was able to get through to her. Reaching Damon's bedroom after following him up the stairs, Stefan watched as Damon removed a large duffel bag from his closet and began stuffing jeans and shirts inside. Stefan watched him pack avoiding his gaze, but Stefan felt something was up, "Going somewhere?" he leaned in the doorway._

 _Damon threw another shirt in his bag, before walking over to Stefan, "I need you to take care of Elena while I'm gone," he appealed to Stefan throwing some jeans in the bag along with the shirts._

 _Raising an eyebrow, Stefan looked over at the open bag, "Where are you going?"_

 _Damon looked back towards his bag and then back at his brother. His eyes were wild and he looked a little unsure, but he went on, "Look, you guys were right. Bonnie is on the edge and she needs to get out of here for awhile. I'm going to go with her."_

 _Stefan was floored. Was this his brother? "You're leaving town with Bonnie?" Stefan asked as if it was completely out of the realm of comprehension, "wait…for how long?"_

" _A couple of days…weeks…I don't know," Damon ran his hands through his hair looking around wild eyed, "if she stays here, she will get herself killed or something. She's my_ _ **newest**_ _best friend and I can't let anything happen to her. She made sure I got out of that prison world without any thoughts about her own welfare. She has sacrificed for us all and now I'm paying her back."_

" _By leaving town with her?" Stefan questioned, "maybe Elena and Caroline are more equipped…"_

" _Equipped to what? Understand what it was like to be in that prison world for weeks? Know what Kai was capable of? They don't know," Damon argued, "they don't understand."_

 _Stefan grabbed Damon's arm, "Are you and Bonnie more than just friends?"_

 _Damon met Stefan's eyes, "No."_

 _At that moment, it wasn't clear if either brother believed what was just spoken._

As the years progressed on, Stefan began to hear more disturbing stories. Damon was feeding off of humans and Bonnie was leaving dead witches in whatever town they stopped in. It was unsettling and a little unbelievable. There had to be a reason why they both went off the rails. It would be three years before he was able to pinpoint their location and convince Rachel to assist with bringing both of them back to Mystic Falls. He knew it would be difficult, but he had no idea it would be _this_ difficult.

If anyone asked him previous to this moment, who would be harder to bring back from the brink of insanity—he would have put all of his money on Damon. But in this instance, Bonnie was the driving force in this relationship and with her acquiescence, Damon had no problem being the torturous vampire.

"Caroline hasn't answered nor has Rachel, I think something is wrong Stefan," Elena walked up behind him.

Stefan turned to the window and noticed Caroline's red Camry enter the driveway. "Caroline's back," he walked towards the door opening it before rushing outside with Elena following and once he got a good glimpse into Caroline's car, he stopped in his tracks, "Caroline," he whispered as he met Bonnie's eyes sliding out of the driver's seat.

"Hello to you too," Bonnie greeted them with a smile.

"Bonnie, what did you do to her?" Elena moved closer to the car.

"Nothing much, just a little broken neck that will heal slowly. No biggie," Bonnie shrugged and her eyes became slits, "but it could have been _much much_ worse."

"How could you?!" Elena's shouted.

"How could I?" Bonnie challenged Stefan and Elena, "you locked me in a room for days and you ask me how could I? The fact that she is still alive tells you that there is still a part of me that is very, _very_ patient and generous. Now, I have asked this question and I won't ask it again—where is Damon?"

"Bonnie, listen to me…" Stefan sped in front of her.

"I'm not listening to you," she stated and focused her gaze towards the front door of the house, "and he must be in that house because I know you would never trust him anywhere you can't watch him 24/7," Bonnie moved towards the stairs.

"Bonnie wait…" Stefan reached for her arm, before being thrown back violently with Elena onto the ground knocking them both unconscious.

Bonnie marched up the stairs, opening the door and slamming it behind her. She threw her hand up locking all accesses to the home—she needed some privacy. Looking around she noticed that the house hadn't changed that much. The furniture looked a little worn, but still the same for the most part. She noticed a few pictures hanging from the walls and on tables. Pictures of Matt and Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric. They were like ghosts of the pasts looking back at her. She hated ghosts. Before tearing her stare away from the living room, her eyes caught a picture of she, Elena and Caroline during one of the decade dances. Focusing on the picture for a few moments, she held out her hand and closed it slowly causing the picture to crumble and the glass to break in the frame before falling to the floor in shards.

Continuing down the long hallway, Bonnie stopped in front of the door leading to the cellar. Pausing, she rested her head on the door before opening it. She slowly walked down the stairs; she didn't necessarily trust Stefan and her so called friends to not have someone watching Damon or some kind of spell keeping her from freeing him. With every step, her anger grew. They kept both of them locked up in cages as if they had the right to do so. They kept them apart trying to manipulate them to either turn on each other or change their behavior. They were trying to control them. She detested being controlled.

Bonnie stepped off of the bottom step and her heart basically beat in her throat. It was the first time she'd been nervous in years. Since they left Mystic Falls three years before, they spent every day together; but because of the Mystic Falls Know it Alls, they'd spent days apart and she missed him.

She walked up to the door, looking through the bars and her eyes immediately watered at the sight of him. She loved him. She trusted him. He was her person, the person who brought her joy, who helped her remember she had a heart. He was her companion, her soul mate, her _everything_.

" _Damon_ ," she whispered.

His azure eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. Maybe he was hallucinating, but he heard her voice. Turning towards the doorway, he saw the face that steadied him and gave him hope. That perfect, heart shaped, chestnut colored face. Those lips that were shaped like a cupid's bow were slightly parted and those eyes of hers, were welling with tears. He leapt off of the cot and sped towards the door, "Bon," he breathed out almost not believing what he saw. He slowly slid his hand between the bars and caressed her cheek, with her placing her hand over his.

"It's me, Damon," she closed her eyes completely taking in his touch.

"How…where did they have you?" he asked, "where are they?"

"We'll talk about that, after I get you out of here," Bonnie backed away from his touch, already longing for it, "step back, I think there's a spell around this."

Damon nodded stepping back watching as Bonnie held up her arms and closed her eyes. He loved seeing her do her thing, it was something that always left him in awe. Slowly, he heard the wall around the door cracking and the door violently fell to the ground in front of him, freeing him from his prison. Bonnie stood on the third step staring at him with barely controlled joy and he rushed towards her, pulling her into his arms and bringing her into a kiss—a soul searing kiss that made her weak in his arms. "Hey," he stated once they broke apart.

Bonnie broke out into a full grin for the first time in days, "Hi," she smiled.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Stefan's head rang like he just went a hundred rounds with a prized fighter. He stood up and immediately grabbed his head. Whatever Bonnie hit them with, it was enough to knock him and Elena out for god knows how long. He rushed over to Elena, kneeling down next to her, "Elena…are you ok?" he grabbed her hand.

Opening her eyes, she grabbed her head, "How long have we been out?"

Stefan looked towards the house, "I don't know."

Caroline moaned from the car as she slowly opened the door and slid out, "Bonnie killed Rachel."

Stefan looked towards the house and what he hoped wouldn't happen—did. Bonnie and Damon were walking towards the front door and both were wearing looks that chilled him. Elena and Caroline stood by his side as Bonnie and Damon stepped onto the porch.

"Hello _Brother_ ," Damon drawled with a sarcastic grin reminiscent of years before when he appeared in Mystic Falls.

Stefan looked from Damon to Bonnie saying nothing. Bonnie's eyes were trained on him and they were in slits. Damon looked down at them with a smile, "Stefan, I have to admit that this _would_ have been a good plan, if you knew _exactly_ what you were dealing with," he walked down the stairs in step with Bonnie, "you probably had a game plan for _me_ , but my lady love," Damon's eyes drifted to Bonnie, "not so much."

Bonnie watched as Elena flinched at Damon's words causing her to chuckle, "Still bothered Elena?"she teased.

"You're a bitch, do you know that Bonnie?" Elena hissed.

"Yup," Bonnie winked.

"So what happens now?" Stefan asked staring at his brother.

"What happens now…what happens now?" Damon tapped his finger on his chin before glancing over at Bonnie.

Bonnie met his look and smiled, before fixating on Elena, "I told you I would get those legs."

Elena didn't quite know what Bonnie meant at that moment, but before she could blink—she felt the heat rise from her feet and up her legs. Caroline screamed and Elena could smell her burning flesh before she saw it. She dropped to the ground along with Stefan and Caroline who attempted to smother the flames. Elena screamed in agony as a fire ring surfaced around them.

"This is only the beginning," Bonnie promised before turning towards the Salvatore boarding house, "I warned you Stefan," she swiveled around with a small fire ball dancing in her hand before hurling her hand back and throwing it towards the house. It grew in size as it flew through the air and hit the front door of the massive home. The home to soo many Salvatore family members slowly became engulfed by flames with the embers of orange dancing in Bonnie and Damon's eyes.

Unable to move past the ring of fire, Stefan and Elena watched helplessly as Bonnie and Damon walked past them and slid into Caroline's car. The fire continued to burn around them and the house became completely overtaken by the flames. Stefan rose from his place on the ground watching as every bit of history he shared with his brother went up in flames.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

An hour later within a Bed and Breakfast on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, in the steamy bathroom, Bonnie stood under the warm spray of the shower behind the frosted glass door. Folded arms and biting her lip, her body trembled with anger. The ride from the Salvatore boarding house did very little to quell her mood. Her fury was palpable. If it had a color, it would be the fieriest reddish orange imaginable. She played over and over in her head meeting Elena's eyes before she set her legs on fire and then the house. She felt no guilt; in fact, she felt as if she didn't do enough. She stood under the water placing her head under for a few moments, allowing the water to completely cover her. Running her hands through her hair, she hiccupped trying to control the tears from falling from her eyes. There were no regrets, but her fury was almost uncontrollable. She fought to get control. She _needed_ control. It was the only way she survived all of these years. Having complete control over her emotions and her actions. Being back in Mystic Falls was wrecking her.

She closed her eyes allowing the water run down her body, before two strong arms wrap around her. She leaned back into his hard body and savored being in his arms for a few moments. "I'm here, Bon," Damon whispered in her ear.

"I know," she whispered back, turning around to face him.

Damon slowly moved the wet strands of hair from her face and focused on her eyes, "They tried to destroy us," Bonnie's voice shook for the first time that day.

"And that is why…" he framed his hands around her face, "we will destroy _them_."

"I'm sorry about your house," she met his eyes.

"It wasn't my home anymore," Damon smiled down at her, "wherever you are, that's the only home I care about."

Bonnie clasped her hands around his and smiled, "I know you loved that house but thank you for saying that."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Elena's legs rested against the pillows on Caroline's couch. Her skin regenerated, but she could still feel the pain of the flames every time she moved. "Here, drink some more," Stefan handed her a cup of blood.

"Bonnie, she was scary," Caroline shivered at the memory, "she siphoned Rachel's magic away and then stepped over her body as if she were trash on the street," Caroline shook her head.

Elena sipped her blood, "I never thought she could be capable of something like that."

"We shouldn't have done this," Stefan stated quietly, "we were wrong."

Elena and Caroline trained their eyes on Stefan.

"Well they're gone now. We lost them," Caroline stated sadly.

"I don't think they're gone," Stefan stood up, "Bonnie…I underestimated her and Damon told me not to. He warned me that we would have to deal with Bonnie when the wall broke down."

"So what are we going to do? Just wait for them to come after us?" Caroline asked.

Hurried footsteps sounded outside before the front door flew open and Matt rushed inside, stopping in the doorway of the living room. He looked around studying the defeated faces and Elena's positioning, "What happened? Where's Rachel?" he focused on everyone's crestfallen faces.

Caroline frowned standing up with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Matt, Bonnie was able to break down the wall and she killed Rachel—she took her power."

Matt's face crumbled as he looked around at the the faces in front of him, he turned to Stefan with anger emitting off of him, "I told you not to involve her, but you did anyway!" he exploded, "I told you that this would blow up in our faces, but you were so sure! Now Rachel's dead! And where is Bonnie? Where's Damon?"

"They're both gone," Stefan stated quietly.

Matt shook his head in disbelief, "They are both gone? Gone where!"

"Matt, calm down," Elena stated quietly.

"Calm down? Rachel tried to help us and she's dead. Bonnie and Damon are god knows where and I bet they hate us and if what you said is true about what they've done over the past couple of years, we can't be calm," Matt looked around as if the others had lost their minds.

"Matt," Caroline reached out and took his arm, "Bonnie had the chance to kill me and she didn't, our friend is still in there somewhere."

"She killed Rachel," Matt shook his head.

"She didn't know Rachel," Caroline reasoned, "and that's horrible to say, but she didn't."

"The Bonnie we knew wouldn't have killed anyone, let alone a fellow witch," Matt argued, "so what now, Stefan?" he asked sarcastically, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Stefan remarked quietly.

Matt sucked his teeth as he turned away from Caroline before punching the wall.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After having a nightcap from the Bed and Breakfast owner, Damon slipped back in bed next to Bonnie. He missed getting blood from the source after days of surviving on blood bags. He was feeling rejuvenated and some of his bloodlust had died down. He gazed down at Bonnie, she was silent the entire time they rode away from the boarding house and then in the shower, he could see that she was using every smidgen of her strength not to cry. He hadn't seen Bonnie broken in a long time, but she looked dangerously close in the shower.

He wasn't sure who to blame for this exactly. He was sure Stefan was the main culprit, but Elena, Caroline and Donovan definitely had a part in this plan. From what he gathered from Bonnie, they kept her confined to Caroline's living room behind an invisible wall, like a prisoner and it was after they stuck her with god knows what dulling her powers. He was angry for her and it was a miracle, that he didn't at the very least rip his brother's head off for what he did to her. He hadn't seen her so vulnerable in years and it was unsettling.

 _Spending four hours at the mechanics waiting for a part to be installed in the Camaro put him in a bad mood. What should have taken an hour, left him all day in a mechanic shop hungry and irritable. For his troubles, he popped open one of the mechanic's veins and took care of his hunger. Once he reached the apartment and had a few moments, he would coax Bonnie to come out with him for a few hours._

 _He opened the door to the darkened apartment which appeared empty. Setting down his keys, he looked around, "Bon?" he called out. He heard the swish of water in a tub. He smiled as he slowly stripped out of his shirt and made his way towards the bathroom. He opened the door and found Bonnie sitting in the tub staring at her hands. Her face was unreadable, but he immediately_ _ **knew**_ _something was wrong._

" _Bon," he stood in the bathroom gazing down at her._

" _Meka tried to siphon my magic tonight," she stated staring at her hands as if they had just sprung from her body._

 _Damon felt his gums itch and heat creep up his neck to his face. He never trusted Bonnie's so called friend. Meka was just too perfect and too complimentary. He saw the way Meka watched Bonnie at times when she was siphoning. He recognized envy, "Where is he?" Damon asked, fists balled up and murder on his mind. He wasn't exactly sure_ _ **how**_ _he would murder Meka, but he would do it—quickly._

" _I siphoned his magic, all of it. He was outside of the China House. He snuck up on me and he wouldn't stop, I siphoned his magic and I didn't stop," she shook her head not looking at him._

 _Damon kneeled down and gently massaged her naked shoulder, "Bon, you did what you had to do."_

 _She turned to him, eyes steady with a look of peace across her face, "I know."_

Damon leaned down and kissed her on the temple causing her to shift next to him and her eyes to flutter open, "You're awake," she breathed out looking up at him.

"I am."

"Why? Aren't you tired?" she whispered tiredly.

"How's your head?" he changed the subject.

"A little achy. Rachel wasn't the most powerful witch I've siphoned from, but she wasn't exactly weak."

"Come here," Damon gestured for her to sit in between his legs and she slowly moved to one of her favorite places. He placed two fingers on each side of Bonnie's temples as she rested her back against his chest. He began to massage, "Tell me what it was like?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were stuck behind that wall, what was it like?"

Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt her throat go dry, "I don't want to talk about this…" she started to move away, but he caught her arm.

"Talk to me Bon," he whispered gently continuing to massage her temples, "talk to me now, so when it's time—you won't have any of this weighing on you."

Bonnie bit her lip and began to speak, "I felt powerless. I felt weak. I felt like I had no other choice and I kind of didn't but to listen to them and wait for them to let me out. I had no control of my life at that point and it was the first time in a long time, I've felt that way. They locked me up because they decided I didn't act the way they wanted me to. I had no agency, no _right_ to decide what I should do or shouldn't do…it made me remember why I hate it here soo much," Bonnie balled up her fists and slammed it into the mattress. She slid away from Damon and off the bed. She reached the dresser and slammed her fists down on it, "A couple days I'm back here and look what they have reduced me to," she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Bonnie, they tried and they failed," Damon walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "and we won't. Did you see them?" Bonnie turned around to face him, "they are scared shitless that everything they've done to you and to me, they will have to pay for."

Bonnie smiled. She did remember their faces as she and Damon strolled past them. They were definitely shook, "Thank you. But you know something, the entire time they kept me behind that wall, I thought about what I was going to do when I got out of there…"

"Did you?" Damon asked.

"Annnnnd I thought about you. Damon, when we left here three years ago, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know where we going. I didn't know what you would do after a couple of weeks with me. I didn't know what to think about our friendship or what we felt for each other, but you saw that I needed something. You saw what I needed, not just away from Mystic Falls but from friendship and you gave me that and so much more. I love you and when I was behind that wall, I wanted to get back to you and when I got out—it was the first thing I did."

Damon smirked, "It wasn't the first thing, you did."

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Ok, I broke Caroline's neck first."

"My Girl," he grinned leaning down to kiss her. She moaned into his kiss. "It's been awhile?" she mumbled in between kisses. "A couple of days," he answered reaching down and sliding his arms under her legs and carrying her over to the bed.

Her body hit the mattress and he smiled before leaning down and kissing her gently, "I love you too Bon," he whispered meeting her eyes.

She placed her hand on his chest and leaned up, allowing him to flip them over. Bonnie straddled his waist gazing down at him with lustful eyes, "We're going to take a couple of days to regroup and then…"

"And then…" Damon pulled her down on top of him so that they were eye to eye, "we make them pay."

Bonnie grinned as she leaned down kissing him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Elena stood in the doorway leading to the living room staring at Stefan. She watched him since Damon and Bonnie disappeared and he hadn't relaxed since. Stefan had his moments when he became pensive and had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Plastering a smile on her face, she walked towards him on the couch, "Hey," she sat down next to him, "Caroline called, she's trying to find Matt. After he tore out of here a couple of days, she's called him and he hasn't answered. The department says that he's taking some sick days."

Stefan shook his head, "Maybe he got the hell out of town, maybe we should do the same," he met her eyes.

"Leave town?" Elena exhaled, "we don't know what Bonnie and Damon are doing or if they are still here. It's been a couple of days Stefan. We can't live our lives waiting for the other shoe to drop with them."

Stefan turned to look at Elena, "When you see Bonnie and Damon together, how do you feel?" The look on his face was unreadable. She could tell that he was waiting for an answer, but she wasn't sure what he wanted to hear.

"Stefan, I won't lie. Seeing them together is like a slap to the face. When they left, I always knew that something wasn't right. He was my boyfriend when they left and he broke up with me over the phone in a ten-minute conversation. So yes, seeing him… _seeing them_ …seeing his devotion to her hurts," Elena confessed.

Stefan nodded and stood up from the couch, "And now…" he turned to look at her after a beat, "you know how I felt when you walked away from me and went straight to my brother," he stated brusquely before walking out of the living room leaving Elena speechless.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

That afternoon, Damon stood behind the figure with the slumped shoulders in front of the ruins of what had been his childhood home. The home that he had very little good times in and the place he was lucky to get out of with his life stood in front of him as piles of charred wood, some stone and burned mementos. He watched as a balding man handed Stefan a piece of paper and walked towards his pick up truck, getting inside shaking his head and driving towards the road.

"Still in town?" Stefan asked without turning around to face Damon.

"Temporarily."

Stefan turned around and he narrowed his eyes, "What is going to happen here, Damon?"

Damon cocked his head to the side. His anger at his brother hadn't diminished, but unlike Bonnie—he had no interest in lashing out physically at _that_ moment, "What you wanted to happen. I told you to back off. I told you to let me go and let Bonnie go, but you knew better and now—everything is going to fall apart and you won't be able to do a damn thing to stop it."

Stefan turned to Damon, "There is something that I can do."

"Kill me?" Damon challenged with a sneer.

"Kill Bonnie," Stefan countered with an unflinching stare.

Stefan watched Damon's eyes darken to a stormy blue. He knew he hit a nerve there and he didn't continue. He watched Damon stick his hand in his leather jacket and retrieve something silver and shiny, but he noticed and smelled the blood immediately splattered on the item, "I'll be in touch Stefan, but in the meantime you should think about what your actions and stubbornness will do to the people around you," Damon commented placing the police badge in Stefan's hand.

Stefan glanced down and instantly recognized the badge number '0218', "Matt."

Damon's face was as close to Stefan's as it possibly could get without touching his nose, "This is _**not**_ a game," Damon snarled before disappearing in a gust of wind.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

His neck throbbed as his eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry, the pain emitting from his neck was enough to wish that he lost consciousness again. The light blue police shirt he wore, he could see was drenched with blood in the front and when he gently turned his head he felt the crust of dried blood on his neck. Blinking a few times, he saw her, standing on the stairs looking back at him with an amused look.

"Bonnie," he breathed out trying to focus on her form.

"Matt."

"Where am I?" he grimaced trying to move, but realized that he was tied to the chair—somehow.

"Does it matter where you are? You won't be here for long," Bonnie shrugged.

Matt looked up at her, "What do you mean Bon?"

She smiled walking over to him and kneeled down to look him in the eyes, "I mean, you're what you always are…a pawn," she answered.

Bonnie rose to her full height hearing the front door open and close, "Matt, we'll talk later. Rest up, tomorrow will be an exciting day for you," she grinned heading towards the stairs.

"Bonnie, no matter what, we will always be friends," Matt called out to her.

Bonnie turned and delivered a chilling smile, "We'll see," she remarked before heading up the stairs joining Damon at the door, "so did you deliver our little gift?"

"Yup, Stefan was stunned into silence…for once," Damon headed towards the kitchen to retrieve blood from the refrigerator.

"Good, I'm sure they are in full blown panic mode by now."

"Donovan was such an easy mark," Damon shook his head in amusement.

"He always was. I told him to leave town, but he refused. It's definitely a costly mistake," Bonnie looked towards the basement door.

Damon sauntered over, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her flush against him, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he looked down at her with his eyes dancing with excitement.

She looked up at him with a delicious smile, "Absolutely."

Damon shook his head as he beamed down at her, "I love you," he professed gazing down into her eyes.

"That's good because I love you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Caroline, please stop pacing," Elena rubbed her temples. Hours had drifted by since Stefan came home with Matt's bloodied police badge. While she chose to believe that Damon and Bonnie were just playing a sadistic mind game, there was a small part of her that believed that they had done the unthinkable to him. Caroline dialed Matt repeatedly since Stefan told her about his meeting with Damon. Every call went to voicemail.

"I can't help it Elena!" Caroline stated nearly hysterical, "Stefan, what did Damon say?"

Stefan's face was sympathetic. Caroline had asked him that question at least a dozen times and each time he gave her the same answer, "He just said see you tomorrow, nothing about Matt."

"But how else would he get his badge?!" Caroline asked with wide eyes and then her voice lowered to a whisper, "do you think they killed him?"

Elena shook her head vigorously, "Bonnie wouldn't do that."

"We don't know what she would do, Elena!" Caroline whirled around losing her patience.

"Matt is the one person that Bonnie believed suffered the most next to her, she wouldn't kill Matt. She wouldn't let Damon kill Matt," Elena argued, "maybe they are just using him."

Caroline ran her hands through her blond locks, "What are we supposed to do? They won't answer their cell phones; we don't know what they want or what they are going to do."

"Damon said he will see tomorrow, so I'm pretty sure that they will reaching out soon. This is probably all a game to them. They want to make us suffer for what we did," Stefan spoke up.

"We tried to help them!" Caroline stated hysterically waving her arms, "and now they want to wage some kind of war on us?"

Stefan sighed, "I don't know what else to say."

Caroline exploded stomping over to Stefan, "This is unbelievable! This is all your fault; we should have just let them stay wherever they were!"

Elena moved in between Caroline and Stefan, "Care, we all agreed to do this, we are all at fault here!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Of course you would defend him! That's because you two know that you are probably safe. Damon won't kill Stefan and Bonnie won't do anything to Stefan for the same reason. Then there's you, Damon would never lay a hand on you. Look, me and Matt are going to be the ones who suffer and you two just sit here as if Matt is not with them in god knows what condition!" Caroline raged, "you both make me sick," she spat out in disgust before stomping up the stairs.

Stefan leaned up against the fireplace breathing out before he felt Elena's arms around him, "I don't blame you," she whispered, "we all made the choice."

Stefan shook out of her embrace, "You should," he turned to her, "Matt is going to die and god knows who else. I don't believe these are idle threats anymore, Elena. I believe that Bonnie and Damon are everything that we feared and more. There's no going back here."

Elena studied Stefan's eyes for a few moments, "What are you saying here, Stefan?"

"I'm saying…" Stefan took a deep breath, "that when it's all said and done, we may have to choose between our lives and theirs."

Elena shook her head furiously, "I know you would never be able to do that."

Stefan sighed and rubbed his hands over face, "You're right. I just don't know what to do here. They have Matt, there's no talking to them. I told Damon today that I would kill Bonnie to stop him, if I had to."

Elena's eyes widened, "What?" she asked barely masking her disgust, "how could you say that?"

Stefan shook his head, "I wouldn't do it, but I could tell that I hit a nerve with him. I believe that if they truly believe that one of them could be killed or die with whatever they have planned; they may back off."

"Or completely destroy us all without a second thought," Elena bit her lip.

"We have no other choice. We just need to decide who's the one who would break first to save the other."

Elena nodded as Stefan's phone beeped. Removing it from his back pocket, he nodded, "And we will get our chance tomorrow at the Mystic Grille," he held the phone up for Elena to read a message from Damon that read, 'If you want Matty Blue Back, meet us at the Mystic Grille tomorrow at 7.'

"Can we trust this?" Elena asked.

"It's the only option we have," Stefan remarked regretfully.

 **Say a prayer for the Mystic Falls gang…IF you think they deserve it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this fic started out as a little conversation on Twitter, then into a one-shot and then into this mini fic. I wasn't sure what the endgame would be exactly and I have rewritten this chapter and the one before it plenty of times—but I am happy with everything. I always wanted to explore a Bonnie that just didn't care, who lashed out, who used her power for selfish reasons and never backed down. This was that Bonnie and of course, it was always a gamble and it paid off (I think). I appreciate you riding with me on this one. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own this…**

Their bodies moved in a steady rhythm while the moonlight drifted into the room. Her chestnut brown legs intertwined with his tanned olive ones. Her moans were soft, but passionate. "Damon…" she whispered breathlessly allowing her fingernails to sink into his back drawing blood. He could feel her tensing up under his body and he placed his lips next to her ears, "Let go, Baby."

It was only a matter of minutes before she did, gripping onto him tightly and whispering his name and her love for him over and over into the air of the room. Seconds later, he followed her and ended their lovemaking with a kiss to her glistening forehead before collapsing next to her. He rested on his side for a few moments staring at her with a smile on his face, before reaching over and caressing her cheek with his thumb. She looked at him with a wide grin and giggled nervously, "You know I get embarrassed when you stare at me like that after," she hid her face behind her small hands.

There were so many moments where Bonnie was the picture of strength around him, but moments like these—she allowed herself to be vulnerable and he loved these instants, "Why?" he rested his head on his hand staring down at her twirling a tendril of her hair around his finger.

"Because I guess its just weird, that's all."

"But I love seeing your face like that, especially after I make you cum," he touched her cheek.

Bonnie could feel the the familiar tingling and she had barely recovered from their lovemaking, "Stooopppp," she grinned moving away from him.

"Bonnie, you know that I would give my life for yours, right?" Damon asked suddenly becoming serious.

Every morsel of euphoria evaporated from her relaxed body as she sat up, "Why are you saying that to me?" she asked on high alert.

"Because I want to make sure you _know_ that," he looked at her pointedly.

Her eyes narrowed, "When you saw Stefan today, what happened?"

He shrugged, "We just had a chat. I just want you to know that no matter what, I want you to do whatever you have to survive Bonnie."

Her head shook vigorously as soon as he finished speaking, "Damon, I don't know if you realized this yet; but I am **done** losing people that I love. _You_ are who I love. _You_ are the one that I am going to spend the rest of this long, long, long, long life with. So if you are thinking about sacrificing yourself, putting yourself in front of a stake or anything like that to save me—don't you dare do that," Bonnie sat up fully.

"Bon, I've lived a long time," Damon chuckled, "much longer than I probably deserved. I'm just saying if there is a choice…"

"The choice will **always** be us," Bonnie argued with him.

"Bon…" Damon breathed out.

Bonnie stood up in the middle of the bed pointing down at him, "Damon Salvatore, you will not do some bullshit martyr mission to save me or anything. We're in this together, you promised that."

"I also promised that nothing would happen to you," Damon contended.

"And nothing will."

Damon exhaled, "Bonnie, I know we've had a lot of fun and you are powerful…but at some point, all of this may catch up to us."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she sat down on the bed and forced Damon to look at her, by slowly moving his face to hers, "What did Stefan say to you?"

"Bonnie, we've declared war and you know me and my brother, we always send love threats to each other."

"I don't believe you," Bonnie pouted.

Damon held out his arm and Bonnie went into his embrace, "Trust me, if there are any choices…I won't leave you."

"You damn right you're not Salvatore," she placed her head on his chest.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next morning the sunlight shone through the dusty basement window as Matt tried to move in his chair, but was tethered by invisible ropes. "Well Good Morning!" Damon boomed from in front of him with a sadistic smile spread across his face. Matt had seen that smile before and he wouldn't show any fear.

"Damon," he whispered. His mouth was dry and he needed water, "where's Bonnie?" he craned his neck around the dirty basement.

Damon shrugged, "Around."

"What happened to her? Did you do something to her?" Matt squinted up at Damon.

Damon smiled, "Oh I do _plenty_ of things to her, want to be more specific?"

"Turning her against her friends. Making her a murderer…Bonnie was never this cold or unfeeling."

Damon rolled his eyes agitated with the insignificant blond man's chutzpah. He was sick of everyone blaming him for Bonnie's attitude or actions in the present. It robbed Bonnie of all agency and proved that they didn't see her as anything more than someone who took orders or was swayed by whatever relationship she was in. One thing he realized being with Bonnie all these years and watching her morph into the self assured, take no prisoners, powerful woman that she was—Bonnie did what she wanted, "You don't know Bonnie," Damon declared moving closer to Matt.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked with alarmed eyes.

"Come on Matty Blue, you let my brother talk you into helping with the whole kidnapping plot and you came to lecture Bonnie while she was locked up. You didn't think you would get out of this scot-free?" Damon asked walking around the chair and wrapping his arm around Matt's neck causing him to struggle. Damon watched as Matt kicked his legs out and for a moment, he thought about letting him go—but then he remembered…

"Bonnie…does she know what you are doing!" Matt struggled to breathe.

Damon smiled and lowered his head to speak into Matt's ear, "Who do you think came up with this plan?" he whispered before his fangs descended from his gums.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie stood across the street from the white house in the middle of the block. She watched the small kids playing on the lawn laughing and squeeing in delight. They appeared _so_ carefree, _so_ innocent, _so_ unaware of the dangers surrounding them. The sun was beating down on the tiny bodies and it was like liquid happiness. "I know you're not proud of me Grams," she whispered into the air.

"You have bit off a lot Little Girl," Shelia appeared next to Bonnie. Bonnie turned to take in her grandmother's appearance. She looked well. Bonnie expected to feel shame, but there was no feelings of shame or guilt inside of her.

"Maybe," Bonnie shrugged turning to the children, "but I only allowed myself a small portion of what I deserve," she turned to Sheila, "and now I am going to _take_ everything that I am deserved and even some things that I maybe don't deserve. I am not going to apologize for any of it."

Shelia nodded given Bonnie a wry smile, "Well I guess that's that."

"I had to take control and you probably don't believe it," Bonnie looked back at the children, "but I'm happy. I'm free. I'm loved and that's all you could have wanted for me."

She was met by silence and she turned to the place that Sheila had been standing and Bonnie nodded in understanding as she slowly turned to walk down the street.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Elena watched Caroline sitting at her desk in her bedroom staring at her cell phone as if she was willing it to ring, "I know that Matt is ok, Care," she quietly walked into the room, "Bonnie loves Matt."

Caroline turned to Elena with tears welling in her eyes, "Damon had Matt's bloody badge Elena, what do they have to lose by killing Matt? Bonnie _hates_ us."

"She hates _me_ Caroline."

"Can you blame her?" Caroline mumbled.

Elena recoiled; she felt like she had just been slapped, "What?"

Caroline stood up from her chair and faced Elena, "Nothing, we need to get ready to go to the Grille and face whatever they plan to do to us," Caroline threw up her arms.

"Caroline, we're about to face Bonnie and we need to have a united front. It's the only way we all get out of this unscathed."

Caroline shook her head, "We don't know if Matt is even alive."

"He is still alive. We have to believe that," Elena replied forcefully grabbing Caroline's arm, "we _have_ to believe that."

Caroline nodded slowly.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked from the doorway.

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks, "No," Elena sighed, "but we have no other choice."

Stefan nodded heading down the hallway with Caroline and Elena following.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

As the sky darkened, rain beat against the windows of the Mystic Grille as if Mother Nature knew what would come later in the evening. There were a few patrons eating and drinking by the bar. Stefan, Caroline and Elena entered looking around, "I'm not sure people should be here," Elena whispered.

"Let's get these people out of here before Damon and Bonnie show up," Stefan agreed before the trio raced around the Grille attempting to compel as many people as they could to leave. One by one, people left their food and drinks right where they were. Just as they reached the last group of people, the door of the Grille open bringing in a gust of wind along with Bonnie, Damon and an exhausted looking Matt clutching onto Damon. Damon and Bonnie stood dressed similar in black shirts and blue jeans. Equals in every way.

"We saw a bunch of people rushing out of here, you are all too kind," Bonnie drawled walking down the stairs and looking over at the trio of people standing with Stefan and Elena, "too bad, you were a little too slow with these three."

Caroline turned to the two guys and a girl, "Run!" she ordered and the group took off towards the door, but Bonnie lifted her hand without taking her eyes off of Caroline, Stefan and Elena freezing the trio in place, "Please… _stay_ ," Bonnie twirled around on her heels of her black boots and walked over to the group.

Elena focused on Matt who was leaning on Damon for support, "Matt, are you ok?" she whispered suddenly fearing that all was not well.

Matt lifted his head and Elena's heart crashed against her rib cage. His eyes had dark circles under them, he was sweating and he focused on Bonnie as well as the group of people frozen in place.

"Matt?" Caroline's voice shook with fear.

"I…I won't do it," Matt breathed out heavily as Damon stopped supporting him allowing him to drop on his knees to the floor.

"Do what Matt?" Elena asked.

Bonnie sneered, "Goody two shoes until the very end, huh?" Bonnie turned to one of the women frozen in place; she wore a face of pure panic.

Stefan fixated on Matt, his heavy breathing, pale face and eyes, "Let's see how long you can keep that up," Bonnie lifted her finger and slid it quickly across the woman's throat. Blood immediately dribbled out from the wound.

"Bonnie, what are you doing!" Caroline shrieked as Damon watched from the stairs with an amused grin.

Elena stood in place watching as Matt gazed up from the floor and shook his head with tears in his eyes. She looked over at the woman, who had tears streaming down her face. It all appeared to happen in slow motion as Matt rose from the floor, "I'm sorry," he whispered before speeding over to the woman and ripping into her throat violently holding her body like a rag doll as imbibed her life force. Blood dribbled from his mouth as he drank hurriedly.

Caroline was stunned into silence as Elena screamed out, "How could you do that to him!" she focused on Bonnie, "he was your friend! You knew that he wasn't supposed to be like this!" Elena screeched.

Bonnie snickered, "He wasn't supposed to be like what?" Bonnie asked walking around Matt and his victim, "he judged us…he judged us all, but when he needed something, he would call on us to do whatever he needed. He's a supernatural groupie. He stood on the other side of that wall and lectured me in Caroline's house, so now he will know…he will know what it feels like to have power and see what he decides!"

Stefan watched Matt drop the woman's body to floor with blood dripping from his fangs. The veins had spread around his eyes and he turned his gaze to the other two people frozen in place. Stefan sped over, "Not now," he stated before twisting Matt's neck and causing him to the fall to the ground. Caroline dropped down beside him, "You two are monsters!" she cried out with tears streaming down her face.

"Now Blondie, no need to call us names…" Damon teased walking down the steps to stand beside Bonnie, "that may _**really**_ piss us off."

Stefan shook his head, "We should have known that you two were so far gone that nothing would bring you back."

"Yes! You should have realized that!" Damon applauded mockingly, "and now, you're going to pay for not doing _exactly_ that," Damon sped over to Stefan, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him through the glass window onto the street sending glass flying all over the dining room, "you ladies get some alone time," he winked before jumping out of the window onto the street.

Bonnie turned to face Elena and Caroline, "Oh what are those faces for?" she feigned hurt, "I thought that this is what you all wanted, the gang all back together."

"How could you let Damon turn Matt?" Elena hissed through clenched teeth.

"How could I let Damon turn Matt? It was _my_ idea," Bonnie looked at both of them, "Matt was just the beginning."

"Bonnie, we loved you…we just wanted you home and we wanted the old you back," Caroline argued.

Bonnie snorted, "The old me? You mean the person who did whatever you two wanted, stayed in the background and listened to you whine about whatever was going on in your melodramatic lives?" Bonnie moved closer to them, "without you once caring about mine? I lost everything!" Bonnie yelled.

"That's not true Bonnie," Elena shook her head in defiance.

"It is true!" Bonnie cried, "your parents died, Caroline's dad left…it was _always_ about you two! _Always_! My mother left! My dad was never home! But that didn't matter, I was there to just be a sounding board for all of your problems!"

Caroline shook her head, "Bonnie, we were your friends…we listened to you, you listened to us."

Bonnie let out a maniacal laugh, "No, I listened to you…the _both_ of you," she stated with disgust, "and if it wasn't about your parents or lack thereof, it was about Matt and Tyler and then about the Salvatores…it was always something _more_ important…something in your life that topped _whatever_ was going on in mine! You two were _selfish_ ," Bonnie spat out the last word, "and I _hate_ you!" she snarled with her eyes in slits.

"Bonnie! We loved you! We were like sisters…I don't understand why you are saying this," Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"And that is the problem," Bonnie smirked, "I was made to be your ugly duckling sister. _I_ did the work. _I_ lost everyone…I lost my life and you two didn't notice for months! I lost my grandmother, my father…even my mother because of you and you think _that's_ a sisterly bond? You used me. You used me for my magic!" Bonnie exploded, "and finally, I died…but nope, I couldn't even have peace then. I was resurrected, but oh no…gotta take on a new job that one of your doppelgangers had. Then I go to a prison world where a monster terrorizes me and does everything to break me and he did, but not in the way that you all think. I made a vow to myself that I would never allow anyone to hurt me again and dying…" Bonnie chuckled and then fixed her mouth into a straight line, "that's not an option anymore."

"What have you done?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie moved her gaze to Caroline, "Made sure that if I ever get caught in the crossfire because of something you all have done, that I won't have to worry about dying."

"But look at you," Elena began gesturing at Bonnie, "your eyes…your entire demeanor, you're not the same. Bonnie, you've killed witches. You turned Matt into a vampire. You've hurt people…innocent people."

Bonnie sniffed, "You care about innocent people now? You? The one who fell in love with _The Rippah_ and Damon, spare me the righteousness Elena," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I don't believe it and neither do you. You got off on the world that the Salvatore brothers brought you. You jumped between them. First Stefan and then Damon."

"Damon? Do you really want to talk about Damon?" Elena began moving closer to Bonnie, "he was my boyfriend Bonnie, how could you take off with him? How could you…"

"How could I have sex with him after you two broke up? You've seen him before…why did you have sex with him five minutes after you broke up with Stefan, his brother? I don't think you want to start judging, Elena," Bonnie smiled.

Elena let out a frustrated scream shaking her head but refusing to take one step towards Bonnie, who continued her verbal assault, "Look, Damon understood. He got it. He told me that I could be angry, I could want revenge, I could be hurt, I could be whatever I wanted, but he also told me that I was strong, powerful and there was absolutely no reason why I should have to suffer again. He was right. He _is_ right."

"Bonnie, he was my boyfriend—he left me for you. I loved him and you didn't care."

Bonnie stared at Elena blankly before speaking, "Ask Stefan how it feels and how he got over it, that may help. If you're looking for an apology, I'm not going to give it. Damon made his decision and his decision was me. I know it hurts you, I know that it surprises you and I know that it mystifies you that Damon chose me over you. Poor, side kick Bonnie was able to take your boyfriend away from you. That has to _hurt_."

"You're not Bonnie," Elena shook her head vigorously, "Bonnie Bennett would never betray a friend and kill people because of some sick post traumatic stress disorder. Kai terrorized you. You were left in the prison world, you were alone. We get it! You felt abandoned, that doesn't give you the right to kill people! Get over it Bonnie!"

"Elena!" Caroline gasped sensing that Elena went too far.

"Look at what she did to Matt, Caroline!" Elena gestured to Matt's unconscious body, "this is pointless. She's gone. Bonnie is gone and she is blaming this all on being left alone in the prison world? No, she did all of this because she wanted to. She wanted to use her powers this way and she wanted Damon. Guess that prison world didn't work out too bad for you, huh?" Elena threw Bonnie a smug sneer.

Bonnie's right eye twitched as she stared back at Elena and Caroline with her hands balled up into fists.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Stefan's body crashed into a collection of metal trash cans as the rain pelted down on both he and Damon. His clothes were plastered to his body and they were weighing him down, "Get up Stefan!" Damon taunted, "this is what you wanted right? Me back here in Mystic Falls!"

Stefan could feel that his ribs were broken as he stood up from the ground clutching his his torso. He stood up and quickly sent Damon crashing into the wall, sending bricks crumbling, "I wanted my brother back!" Stefan shouted, "I thought that you had your humanity off and that this was part of getting you to come back, but after what you and Bonnie did to Matt—I see neither of you are worth it!"

Damon pushed Stefan to the ground, "I was willing to still be your brother even though I wasn't in Mystic Falls, take your calls every couple of months and shoot the breeze…whatever it took to still have some kind of kinship. But you knew better," Damon kicked Stefan in the torso causing another rib to break and Stefan to cry out in pain, "you did the one thing, I could never forgive. You tried to break Bonnie. You locked her away," Damon kicked again, "you held her captive until she did what you _wanted_ her to do," Damon kneeled down and wrapped his hand around Stefan's throat lifting him up off the ground as he struggled to breathe, "and you know who did that to her? Kai," Damon growled before throwing Stefan onto a parked car.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"How dare you?" Bonnie whispered closing the space between the three women.

"How dare _you_?" Elena countered standing her ground.

"Bonnie, Elena…" Caroline began.

"Shut up Caroline!" Bonnie threw up her hand. Caroline immediately grabbed her throat as no words escaped her mouth. She gave Bonnie and Elena a panicked look as she tried to scream out, but there was no sound. Her eyes filled with tears as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish struggling to breathe on dry land.

"Finally no more talking from you," Bonnie turned her attention from Caroline back to Elena, "You think I'm overreacting about the prison world?" Bonnie questioned.

Elena said nothing as she noticed Bonnie's eyes lighten even more to gold.

"Then how about _you_ go _there_!" Bonnie grabbed the sides of Elena's head causing her to cry out loudly as a light began to glow around them.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon's body flew into the light pole cracking it in half and causing the light to come down crashing to the street sending splinters of glass all over the ground, "I only wanted my brother back!" he yelled, "that's all I wanted. Damon, you were better than this. You and Bonnie both were!"

"Me and Bonnie…" Damon stood up wiping the blood from his lip walking towards Stefan, "you don't get it. We were two people who shared much more than you can ever imagine. She gave me something that I've searched for my entire life and you tried to take it away from me. She gave me the freedom to be me…whether that was good or bad. She's my equal in every way. There's no ghosts there. I'm all she needs and she's all I need. I love her and I will step on and kill anyone who gets in the way of that!"

Stefan charged towards Damon, but stopped when he heard Elena's scream from inside the Grille. He turned and rushed inside to see Bonnie clutching Elena's head in her hands surrounding by a yellow light. He looked around for something to stop her, the light would probably keep him from getting close to them.

"Bonnie!" he screamed hoping to distract her for a moment.

He looked around and finally picked up one of the chair legs on the ground and hoped that this would work. It wouldn't penetrate whatever she built between she and Elena, but it could distract her and maybe Damon. Stefan picked up the leg and launched it through the air causing the leg to fly towards Bonnie. Before it met the glowing light, he felt a whoosh of wind pass by him and within a blink of an eye, the chair leg went through Damon's chest. Stefan immediately rushed over as Bonnie turned to see Damon reaching out for her. Bonnie dropped her hold on Elena, who collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Bonnie dropped to her knees next to Damon, who's skin was ashen, "No…no…no…come back," she pleaded touching his cheek and bringing part of his body into her lap, "no…come back…Damon, please come back."

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Stefan stated in disbelief dropping down next to her with tears forming in his eyes looking down at Damon's corpse, "I thought…I didn't think that it would stake him, I thought he would catch it before it did any damage."

Bonnie looked over at him with tears streaming down her face. The color of her eyes had reverted back to their natural emerald green color, "Get away from us!" she screamed out pushing him away.

"Bonnie…" Stefan stated helplessly and then he turned to Elena lying on the floor, "Elena…"

"She's not dead, but she's not coming back," Bonnie answered staring down at Damon, "and I hope you _choke_ on it."

Stefan reached out to touch Damon but Bonnie burnt his hand pushing him away, "Don't you dare touch him!" she sobbed, "take Elena, take Caroline who is lucky by the way, take Matt get them all the hell out of here before I set you and them on fire and I will do it…I swear I will do it!" Her chest heaved as she looked at him with fire in her eyes.

Stefan looked down at his brother's body. How did they get to this point? "Bonnie, Damon is my brother…" Stefan began.

"That you murdered," she said tearfully with anger simmering, "I swear, if you don't get out of here Stefan…" she stated closing her eyes in pain.

Stefan felt a part of his heart crush in his chest. No matter how many disagreements, no matter how many times Damon had threatened to kill him (and almost did) he never thought he would be the one to murder his own brother. He felt sick, but he also believed Bonnie. He had to get everyone out of there before she torched the place.

Stefan solemnly got everyone out of the Mystic Grille and as he laid Elena in the backseat, he heard Bonnie's primal scream from the Grille and the sound of glasses breaking.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Stefan stood in the middle of Caroline's living room staring at Elena's body on the couch. Caroline stood beside him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tearstained. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and the tears pooled in her eyes. She picked up a notepad and quickly scribbled on it, 'Matt's upstairs, I gave him some more blood.'

Stefan nodded.

'I will make sure he's ok.'

Stefan said nothing.

'What did Bonnie do to her? Bonnie said she's not dead—but she's not coming back? What does that mean?' Caroline wrote.

"I don't know," Stefan breathed out.

Caroline touched Stefan's shoulder before writing more, 'I'm sorry about Damon, I know that this is not at all what you wanted to happen.'

"No," Stefan cleared his throat, "but a part of me thought it would come to this."

'I don't know what to say.'

Stefan turned to look at her, "There is nothing left to say," Stefan stated turning around and walking over to the front door and closing it behind him. He stood on the front porch of the Forbes home and clutched onto one of the pillars. His breathing became rapid as he covered his mouth in anguish as he let out a tortured yell before collapsing down on the porch onto his knees.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next morning, the sun peaked through the curtains of the living room and Stefan sat in a chair across from the couch watching Elena on the couch. She hadn't moved. She looked as if she were sleeping, but he knew it was much worse than that. He hadn't slept all night. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Damon's face right before the chair leg hit him in the chest. His eyes wide and the look of betrayal on his face. It tortured him and it was a vision that Stefan knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. His phone beeped in his pocket and he ignored it. There was no one he wanted to speak to. His phone began to ring and he fished it out of his pocket to see Damon's name come across the screen. His heart leapt into his throat as he answered the phone with a strangled voice, "Hello."

"It's Bonnie, let's talk," she stated, "I will text you the address," she hung up.

Stefan wasn't sure about this meeting, but he had to go. They were the two people in the world who loved Damon the most and there was a reason why Bonnie chose not to do more damage the night before. So he would see her and face whatever she had planned for him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie sat on a bench not far from her old neighborhood. The neighborhood she shared with Elena. The previous night was the culmination of their friendship and she had no regrets—but she did remember the times when things were good. When they were almost sisters. That was a long time ago and she didn't believe in dwelling in the past any longer. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was exhausted, but this was the last stop she had in Mystic Falls and it would be the last time she set foot in this god forsaken town.

"Bonnie," Stefan's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she took in his appearance-he looked like hell, absolute hell and it pleased her; he deserved every bit of it.

"Stefan," she answered without any emotion.

"Last night…" he began.

"You murdered your brother," she responded with her voice shaking, "and I wanted to do the same to you. It would have been what you deserved. Damon loved me. He understood what I needed, he helped me find myself again and you took him and every _shred_ of happiness away from me. I hate you for that. I will never forgive you for that. I hope every day, you feel the guilt and despair for murdering your brother," she turned to face him, "Damon loved you—in his own way and that is the only reason why you are sitting beside me right now. I spare your life because he would have wanted me to."

Stefan nodded wearing a face of pain and sadness, "If I could take everything back, I would. Damon was my brother and although, we put each other through hell, I never saw this ending. I never imagined that it would end this way between us. His face will haunt me every day and there is nothing you can do to me that will hurt more than the fact that I was the cause of ending the only happiness my brother had in this world. I'm sorry Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded hiding any emotion that would have given away her feelings, "Elena thought that I was overreacting about my time in the prison world. She thought in some ways I was using it as an excuse. No one will ever know what I went through when I was there, but I guess…that's not true anymore," Bonnie stood up from the bench and turned to Stefan, "Elena's not dead, she will wish she were though. She's asleep. Think of it like a coma, but her mind? Her mind is in a little prison world I created _especially_ for her. For every week that I stayed in that prison world, she will sleep a year and have to learn what its like to be all alone. She will experience what I experienced and have no idea when or if help is coming. The only way the spell can be broken is if Caroline dies before the time is up. They were always in competition, I thought it was fitting. Good luck with that one and I would love to see how Caroline expresses her disappointment or maybe even her _joy_ in writing—but I guess her being mute is a gift to you in some ways," Bonnie gave him a bitter smile, "have a miserable life Stefan and never, ever, ever try to find me again or Elena won't be the only person trapped in her own mind," Bonnie turned and begin walking down the street.

Stefan stood from the bench and watched Bonnie get in a car. He figured two broken hearts were enough. Bonnie started the rental car as a smile spread across her face.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The silence around her was deafening as her eyes fluttered open. Elena felt the hard surface under her and she sat up abruptly. She was on a porch. A porch she recognized, "What?" she whispered looking around. The porch she found her standing on resembled the Gilbert porch complete with the swing, but that was impossible, "how is this possible?" she whispered feeling anxiety creep up and she felt the nausea set in.

She quickly turned to the door and opened it, stepping inside to an empty and quiet house, "Matt…Caroline…" she called out as tears appeared in her eyes as she realized what was going on, "Stefan?" she whispered with tears silently falling from her eyes only to be answered with silence.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

She stood in the doorway leading to the balcony of her villa overlooking the Aegean Sea. The sky was a magnificent shade of orange as the sun slowly began to set. Stepping outside of the door, she allowed the warm breeze to caress her face. She smiled looking down at the red diamond ring adorning her left hand. She could see his face so clearly on the day he gave her the ring. 'Blood red…one my favorite colors' he had said.

A month drifted by and she had slowly began to allow the saga of Mystic Falls to become a horrible memory. All of the anger, hurt, frustration, despair and sadness started to evaporate. No more calls, no more texts, no more interest in _saving_ her and she was finally allowed to truly breathe. She sipped her wine in the large glass in her hand as an arm snaked around her torso and two lips kissed her softly on the neck sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I never get tired of this sunset or you kissing me like that," she sighed dreamily.

"What else do you never get tired of?" he twirled her around to face him. Bonnie took in his azure eyes, which still made her uncomfortable. The way he could stare right through her unnerved her. Being so open, so vulnerable with anyone is what she fought against—except with him.

After Stefan hit Damon with that chair leg, there was a millisecond when she doubted that the spell she cast before they went to the Mystic Grille worked. Seeing him reach for her as his skin turned that sickeningly grey color and fall to the floor made her queasy, her tears were real when she dropped down beside him. The spell was a powerful one that gave the appearance that Damon had been killed, the chair leg would never penetrate his skin. Being one step ahead of the Mystic Falls crew had paid off.

"Damon…"

"What?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"What do you have on your mind?" Bonnie stated as he pulled her closer to him, so close that she could feel that he had other _things_ on his mind other than dinner.

"How about we go out for awhile and then come back and have some real fun?"

"Go out and do what?" she asked.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, "I have some ideas," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok, but you have to feed me first. I'm hungry," Bonnie whined with a laugh.

"Uh, huh, so am I," Damon carried her through the double glass doors using his foot to slide the door closed sitting her down on the hardwood floor. She looked up at him with loving eyes and it was all he needed in this world. _She_ was all he needed in this world. He gently took the glass of red wine out of her hand and sipped the liquid, "did you do something to me with that spell?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Red wine tastes soo much than bourbon to me now," Damon cocked his eyebrow looking down at her.

"I would never," she answered, "so what do you want to do after you take me to dinner?"

He downed the red wine, "Cause some trouble?" he raised an eyebrow.

"My second favorite pastime," she gave him a cheeky grin, before lacing her hand through his walking towards the door of their villa.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Sooo…did I go too far? Oh well…like Bonnie, I have NO REGRETS! As far as I am concerned, everyone got what they deserved. Sorry Alaric and Jeremy didn't show up, but there's always next time…right?**

 **Thank you for your interest and your reviews! If you've been reading this fic, I appreciate you showing your like/love!**


End file.
